El Secreto de Sesshomaru
by Sakiness
Summary: El pasado de Sesshomaru ha regresado bajo las terribles garras de Naraku y su nueva creación. ¿Cual será el plan para deshacerse de los hermanos y obtener la perla de Shikon?
1. El plan maligno

Aquí esta mi primer fan fic de inuyasha, espero les guste y xfa dejen sus reviews para poder continuarlo. A proposito hay muchos personajes nuevos.

* * *

El secreto de Sesshomaru 

CAPITULO I

En una noche de luna llena, Kanna, Kagura y Hakudoshi caminaban en la oscuridad acercándose a un bosque de aspecto tétrico. Al llegar, Hakudoshi extendió su mano de manera que atravesó una muralla invisible, los tres atravesaron el campo de energía llegando al castillo de Naraku. Este terrible monstruo tenía una noticia para sus sirvientes.

Hakudoshi¿Para que nos llamaste Naraku?

Naraku: Quiero que conozcan a mi nueva creación…

De las sombras salió un joven de cabellos largos y rojizos, de ojos negros y piel clara. En su espalda llevaba 2 espadas y en su mano el signo del fuego.

Naraku: El es Kyo.

Kagura¿Kyo? – dijo con expresión sarcástica

Kanna: Su poder es el fuego

Hakudoshi¿El fuego? ja, únicamente utiliza el fuego, podrá ser muy fuerte, pero ¿que tiene de extraordinario?

Kyo: No me subestimes Hakudoshi

Naraku: Tiene razón, no lo subestimes, él puede ser la llave para deshacernos de esos hermanos.

Kagura: Te refieres a Inuyasha y Sesshomaru – dijo un poco exaltada

Hakudoshi¿Cómo se supone que los derrotará?

Naraku: Nunca dije que él solo los derrotaría.

Kagura¿A que te refieres Naraku?

Hakudoshi¿Cuál es tu plan?

Naraku: Kyo tiene un poder especial además del fuego…

Kagura¿Qué poder tendrá? – pensaba

Naraku:… él puede controlar a cualquiera

Kagura¿Qué? A que te refieres- dijo atemorizada

Naraku: Ja- dijo al ver la expresión de temor de Kagura- Será mejor que lo demuestres Kyo.

Kyo: deacuerdo- dijo con una sonrisa malévola.

Naraku: Kagura, trae la humana que está detrás de ti

Kagura se sorprendió, ya que no se había percatado de la presencia de nadie más en la habitación. Obedeció a Naraku y condujo a la humana hasta que quedara frente de Kyo.

Humana¿Qué me van a hacer?...- dijo atemorizada

Kyo¡Cállate!

Kyo sacó de su bolsillo una gema de color naranja intenso y dentro de ella una flama negra, y la colocó frente a los ojos de la humana. Está no podía apartar la mirada de la joya.

Kyo: (mostrando un lado amble) No apartes la vista… Ahora ya no volverás a tener conciencia de ti misma y solo obedecerás mi voz.

Humana: Sí- dijo con voz sombría.

Seguido de esto la humana cayó inconsciente ante los pies de Kyo.

Kagura: Si Naraku se lo ordena, él podría controlar mi alma.-pensaba

Naraku: No te preocupes Kagura- dijo al ver la cara de temor de Kagura.

Kagura¡Maldito!- pensó

Hakudoshi¿Cómo piensas usar ese poder para vencer a Sesshomaru y a Inuyasha?

Naraku: Muy fácil, aprovechare sus puntos débiles.

Kagura: …puntos débiles…

Hakudoshi: Es muy fácil adivinar el punto débil de Inuyasha: Kagome, pero ¿Cuál es el punto débil de Sesshomaru, esa niña llamada Rin?

Naraku: No Hakudoshi

Kagura: Entonces ¿Cuál es su punto débil?

Naraku: Su punto débil es su mayor secreto…su punto débil es su primer amor…

Kagura¿Qué dices¿Quién es?

Naraku: dejare que Kanna se los explique

Kagura: Kanna¿ya lo sabías?

Naraku: Ella fue la primera en enterarse, Kanna ya puedes explicarlo

Kanna: La debilidad de Sesshomaru, es su primer amor. Él está dispuesto a entregar la vida por ella…

Kagura: Pero, si la ama tanto ¿Por que no está con él?

Kanna: Por su familia

Kagura¿Qué quieres decir?

Naraku¿Por qué te interesa tanto Kagura?

Kagura: Por nada… - dijo conteniendo su furia

Kanna: El nombre del gran amor de Sesshomaru es…

Kagura: Dilo- expresó en voz baja

Kanna: Yao

De repente en el espejo de Kanna se lograron ver dos figuras, eran humanas que se acercaban al castillo.

Naraku: Kagura encárgate de ellas.

Hakudoshi: Entonces como se supone que venceremos

Naraku: Todo a su tiempo Hakudoshi… Por ahora necesitamos encontrar a Yao y de eso te encargarás tú, Kyo.

Hakudoshi: No es más fácil que Kanna la localice con su espejo

Kanna: No puedo, un campo de energía no me permite encontrarla

Kyo: Si no hay inconveniente es mejor que me retire

Kanna: Yao posee los poderes del hielo

Kyo: Gracias por la información Kanna

Kyo se marchó dejando a los otros en la habitación; mientras caminaba hacia la salida del campo de fuerza pensaba:" Así que Yao, me intriga saber cuan fuerte es. Encontrar a está chica es mi misión, por lo menos espero que sea divertido"

Al salir del campo de energía se encontró con Kagura.

Kagura¿Qué te encomendó Naraku?

Kyo: Encontrar a la mujer que ama Sesshomaru

Kyo¡Que ironía! Quitarle a la mujer que ama a un hombre que ni siquiera conozco…

Pero, tú lo conoces muy bien… ¿cierto?

Kagura¿Cómo lo sabes?- Dijo mientras amenazaba a Kyo con su abanico.

Kyo: No te pongas agresiva, Naraku me comentó todo acerca de ti, Kanna y Hakudoshi, también me habló sobre Inuyasha y muy poco sobre Sesshomaru.

Kagura atacó a Kyo con su abanico (danza de las cuchillas). El ataque no tocó a Kyo pero pasó muy cerca de él

Kagura¿Por qué no te moviste?

Kyo: Tienes tanto miedo, sabía que no te atreverías a dañarme, Naraku lo supuso, sabes que mis poderes son mayores que los tuyos.

Kagura: Maldito…

Kyo: Esa no es forma de tratar a tu hermano menor

Kagura: ………

Kyo: Es mejor que entres…

Kyo se acercó a Kagura y le dio un beso en la mejilla

Kyo: Hasta pronto hermana

Kagura se sorprendió ante tal muestra de afecto y pensaba:" ¿Cómo es posible que una creación de Naraku posea tales sentimientos?..."

Kagura: Hasta pronto…- dijo en voz baja

Kyo se fue a gran velocidad hacia la región Ongy (En este lugar abunda la nieve)

Mientras tanto Kagura entró al campo de energía, encontrándose con Kanna.

Kagura: Kanna ¿Por qué Kyo… tiene esa extraña mezcla de sentimientos?

Kanna: Kyo, posee todos los sentimientos del corazón de Naraku, puede sentir odio, amor, tristeza, frustración…

Kagura: Pero el corazón de Kyo… es noble. Es la única creación de Naraku que expresa cariño hacia los demás

Kanna: Es cierto… pero cuando combate olvida todos esos sentimientos y se convierte en una máquina de pelea.

Kagura: Kyo…

Mientras tanto Inuyasha y sus amigos se encontraban en la aldea de la anciana Kaede, disfrutando de la comida de Kagome.

Shipo: Kagome esta delicioso… - dijo con la boca llena

Miroku: Cierto señorita Kagome

Kagome¿Que te parece Inuyasha?

Inuyasha: eh…Esta bien pero no hay más.

Sango: Eres un glotón Inuyasha

Al terminar Shipo fue al río junto con la anciana Kaede, Miroku y Sango se sentaron en el pasto y Kagome e Inuyasha se sentaron juntos en una roca cercana a la aldea

Kagome: Inuyasha, aún no hemos descubierto la localización del Castillo de Naraku y todo ha estado muy tranquilo

Inuyasha: Hemos estado siguiéndolo durante muchos días (dijo bostezando) No hemos dormido mucho.

Kagome: Estás muy tranquilo, no te preocupa que Naraku ataque…

Inuyasha se había quedado dormido en el césped.

Kagome: (con una gotita de sudor) Se quedo dormido.

Kagome¿Que pensará hacer Naraku?- Pensaba

En ese instante (tal ves inconscientemente) Inuyasha puso su mano sobre la de Kagome y en voz baja expreso:"No…te…preocupes…"

Kagome: Inuyasha- dijo extrañada- Deacuerdo-expreso con una sonrisa.

Para Inuyasha y sus amigos todo era tranquilidad pero aún no conocían el malévolo plan de Naraku y sobre todo no conocían a su nueva creación: Kyo.

Cerca de la región Ongy, se encontraba Kyo, que avanzaba rápidamente y a la vez buscaba el campo de energía.

Kyo¿Donde estará?... ¿Dónde?

Kyo llegó a una zona donde la nieve era muy gruesa, mientras buscaba diviso una gran roca que llamó su atención. Se acercó pero la roca no era más que una ilusión: había encontrado el campo de energía.

Kyo: Aquí está…

Kyo tomó una de las espadas que llevaba en su espalda y al agitarla el campo de energía desapareció, dejando ver un templo cubierto de nieve. Él avanzó hasta el extraño templo pero al querer entrar se encontró con una joven muy hermosa de cabellos largos y azules, ojos azul marino, piel clara y mirada intensa. La joven tenía en sus manos un arco con una flecha de hielo.

Kyo: Eres muy hermosa

Joven¿Quien eres y que buscas aquí?

Kyo: Mi nombre es Kyo y vengo por…

Del interior del templo salió una voz, dulce pero amenazadora, que provenía de una mujer, mejor dicho de un demonio de las nieves. Su cabello era largo, amarrado en una trenza y de color azul cielo; su piel tan blanca como la nieve y su juventud un poco gastada.

Demonio de las nieves: Tú vienes por mi hija

Joven: Mamá, que dices…

Demonio de las nieves: Él viene por ti… Yao

Kyo: Así que tú eres Yao-dijo mientras miraba a la joven- veo que eres…una híbrida-dijo con tono sarcástico

Yao: Maldito…-pensaba, cuando su madre la interrumpió

Demonio de las nieves: Si quieres llevarte a mi hija tendrás que luchar conmigo primero

Kyo: Deacuerdo, pero¿no me vas a decir tu nombre?

Demonio de las nieves: Mi nombre es Azura- dijo mientras desenvainaba 2 dagas de brillo sinigual.

Kyo: Si así lo quieres…

Kyo desenvaino sus 2 espadas y se colocó en posición de ataque.

Kyo: Toma esto- dijo mientras agitaba sus espadas- "Fuego doble"

(De las espadas de Kyo brotaron llamas que encerraron a Azura en una columna de fuego)

Yao: Mamá…

Kyo: No eras tan fuerte…

Al oír esto Azura reacciono rompiendo la columna con sus dagas de hielo

Kyo: Eres más resistente de lo que creía, pero el ataque te hizo un gran daño¿Cierto?

Azura tenía quemaduras por todo su cuerpo, además el romper la columna había agotado muchas de sus fuerzas.

Kyo: Si te rindes, no te mataré

Azura: Ni... ni lo pienses- dijo muy agotada

Kyo: Deacuerdo, pero ya no seré benévolo

Kyo se acercó a gran velocidad a Azura, golpeándola fuertemente, provocando que sangrara.

Yao: (Con lágrimas en sus ojos) Detente-grito- Iré contigo

Kyo: Dejó de golpear al demonio.

Azura: Yao no-después de decir esto calló inconsciente

Kyo se acercó a Yao, y la golpeó, de tal forma que se desmayó; dejando que Kyo se la llevara en brazos.

Kyo: Ya cumplí con mi misión…- dijo mientras miraba tiernamente a Yao

Kyo se marchó a gran velocidad a pesar de llevar a Yao en sus brazos. Al llegar a un riachuelo se detuvo colocando a Yao sobre el césped, para después beber el agua del río.

Mientras Kyo bebía agua, Yao despertó recordando lo que había sucedido.

Kyo: Veo que ya despertaste- dijo sin voltear a verla.

Yao¡Maldito! Mataste a mi madre

Kyo: Estás equivocada

Yao¿Qué?- dijo confundida

Kyo: No la asesine, simplemente se desmayo, pero dudo mucho que muera tan fácil

Yao se puso de pie y tomó el arco que estaba junto a ella, y con su poder creó una flecha de hielo, que dirigió hacia Kyo.

Yao: Respóndeme¿Quién te mando a buscarme?

Kyo: Dudo mucho que lo conozcas, pero fue Naraku

Yao¿Naraku¿Para que me necesita?

Kyo: (Mientras se ponía de pie) Te necesita para su plan

Yao¿Plan¿A que te refieres?

Kyo: Sólo te lo diré si bajas ese arco

Yao: No puedo confiar en ti

Kyo: No te preocupes- dijo con una sonrisa dulce en su rostro

Yao: Este hombre, es muy distinto al que atacó a mi madre- pensaba

Kyo¿Bajarás el arco?

Yao: (bajó un poco el arco) Primero dime de que se trata el plan de ese tal Naraku.

Kyo: Deacuerdo. El planea utilizarte a ti y a otra chica para derrotar a los hijos del General (padre de Inuyasha y Sesshomaru)

Yao: Sesshomaru…- dijo melancólica- ¡Maldito!

Yao levanto de nuevo su arco para tratar de atacar a Kyo, pero él era muy veloz y atrapó la flecha antes de que lo tocara. Kyo rompió la flecha y se poso frente a Yao (debido a su velocidad)

Kyo: Es mejor que duermas hasta que lleguemos al castillo- dijo mientras la golpeaba de nuevo.

Yao callo inconsciente en los brazos de Kyo, este se la llevó a al castillo de Naraku. Al llegar se encontró con Naraku, Hakudoshi, Kanna y Kagura.

Kagura¿Está es la chica?

Kyo: Sí.

Naraku: Ja, el tonto de Sesshomaru se enamoró de una híbrida

Hakudoshi¡Que repugnante!-dijo

Naraku: (Viendo la cara de cansancio de Kyo) Cuando despierte llevaremos a cabo el plan, por ahora puedes descansar

Kanna: Coloca a Yao en el cuarto contiguo

Kyo: Sí.

Kyo salió de la habitación y llevó a Yao donde le había indicado Kanna, la colocó en una cama y seguido de esto se quedó dormido, apoyado en la pared junto a la próxima victima del dominio de almas.

Mientras Kyo y Yao dormían, Naraku preparaba todo para que su plan fuera perfecto y que tanto Inuyasha como Sesshomaru fueran asesinados por la mujer a la que aman y así se desharía de sus más grandes enemigos y obtendría la perla de Shikon.

Pasaron varias horas, hasta que Yao despertó.

Yao¿Dónde estoy?- dijo para sí misma

Kanna: Ya despertaste

Yao¿Quién eres tú?

Kanna: Mi nombre es Kanna, se puede decir que soy la hermana de Kyo.

Yao: Kyo… ¿Dónde está?

Kanna: Aún está dormido- dijo señalando a Kyo que se encontraba detrás de Yao

Kanna: Espera aquí

La habitación quedó en silencio, hasta que fue roto por el saludo de Kyo.

Kyo: Buenos días- dijo mientras se ponía de pie

Yao: Este, es el castillo de Naraku- Dijo con voz frívola

Kyo: Sí, es mejor que te quedes aquí

Yao: Quiero conocer a… Naraku

Kyo: Espera…

Kyo salió de la habitación y se encontró con Naraku,

Naraku: La chica ya despertó, ya podemos empezar el plan…

Kyo: Deacuerdo

Ambos entraron a la habitación donde se encontraba Yao, está al ver a Naraku expresó un sentimiento de odio.

Yao: Tú eres el maldito que trata de derrotar a Sesshomaru

Naraku: Ja, veo que ya estas informada

Naraku: Kyo, es mejor que lo hagas ahora

Yao: Kyo¿a que se refiere?

Kyo sin decir palabra alguna se sentó frente a ella, tomo su mano y dentro de ella colocó la gema de las almas (Gema naranja con una llama negra). En cuanto Yao tocó la gema entró a un transe profundo. (Desaparece el brillo de sus ojos)

Kyo: Yao, olvidarás todo lo referente a Sesshomaru y obedecerás mi voz…

Yao: Deacuerdo- dijo con voz muy sombría

Kyo tomo la gema de la mano de Yao, mientras esta estaba aún en transe.

Kyo¿Yao, estás bien?

Yao: (saliendo del transe) ¿Kyo?

Kyo¿Recuerdas a Sesshomaru?

Yao¿Sesshomaru?... No lo conozco

Naraku: Muy bien Kyo- dijo con una sonrisa malévola


	2. Presentandose Kyo, amo de las llamas

Aqui el segundo capitulo, y ya que conocen a dos de los personajes nuevos espero el resto les guste.

* * *

CAPITULO II

Naraku: Muy bien Kyo- dijo con una sonrisa malévola

De detrás de Naraku salió Kanna

Naraku: Kanna lleva a Yao con Hakudoshi, él la entrenará… Y tú Kyo, ve con Kagura donde se encuentran Inuyasha y sus amigos, es tiempo de que te conozcan.

Kyo¿Cuándo atraparemos a Kagome?

Naraku: Aún no, necesito preparar todo…

Kyo: Deacuerdo, pero ¿donde se encuentra Kagura?

Naraku: Ella te esperando fuera del campo de energía

Kanna: Yao acompáñame

Yao: Si pero… - dijo mientras miraba a Kyo

Kyo: No te preocupes, Hakudoshi es mi hermano

Yao: (asintiendo con la cabeza) Sí- dijo mientras se apresuraba a seguir a Kanna

Cuando ambas salieron de la habitación, Naraku le dio a Kyo un panal de sus insectos y le advirtió sobre Colmillo de Acero.

Seguido de escuchar las indicaciones de Naraku, Kyo salió del castillo muy entusiasmado por la sola idea de enfrentarse a esa poderosa espada de la que le había hablado su creador. Al atravesar el campo de energía se encontró con Kagura, justo como había dicho Naraku

Kyo: Kagura, por favor háblame de ese tal Inuyasha

Kagura: Deacuerdo – dijo mientras sacaba la pluma de su cabello y se elevaba

Kyo: Es una forma muy interesante de viajar

Kagura: Inuyasha…

Kyo: Ah…- dijo muy interesado por conocer los detalles sobre ese enemigo.

Kagura:… él es el poseedor de la espada Colmillo de Acero, está es capaz de destruir a 100(o 1000 no se) monstruos con solo agitarla (Viento cortante).

Kyo: Así que Colmillo de Acero… una espada muy poderosa

Kagura: Inuyasha es un híbrido muy testarudo y grosero

Kyo: Así que un híbrido… Naraku me dijo que era acompañado por un monje, una exterminadora, un niño-zorro, un gato monstruo y una especie de sacerdotisa.

Kagura: Sí, y debes tener cuidado con las flechas de la sacerdotisa.

Kyo: Esa sacerdotisa es Kagome ¿Cierto?

Kagura: Sí el punto débil de Inuyasha… Ya llegamos- dijo mientras descendía cerca de la casa de Kaede.

Kyo se acercó rápidamente a la casa de Kaede, mientras tanto…

Miroku: Algo se acerca…

Sango: Es cierto su excelencia, es una presencia maligna.

Inuyasha¡Maldición!...-dijo mientras apretaba sus puños- ese olor es de… Naraku

Kagome: Sabía que Naraku no nos dejaría en paz

Todos salieron de la casa, (eran alrededor de las 3 de la tarde) todo se veía calmado hasta que de entre unos árboles salió Kyo, con una sonrisa malévola en su cara.

Miroku¿Quién es?

Inuyasha: Tiene el mismo olor de Naraku debe ser…

Kagome y Sango: Una creación de Naraku

Kyo: Muy bien, si, soy una creación de Naraku, mi nombre es Kyo

Inuyasha: (desenvainando a Colmillo de Acero) ¡Maldito¿A que vienes?

Kyo: Sólo venía a presentarme…

Sango¿Presentarse?

Kyo: Espero que les guste mi acto de presentación…- dijo mientras lanzaba una bola de fuego sobre la casa de la anciana Kaede.

Inuyasha¡Maldito! Viento cortante…

Kyo:(esquivando con facilidad el viento cortante) Eres muy lento, además aún no es tiempo para empezar la pelea.

Kyo: Nos veremos después…- dijo mientras se marchaba a gran velocidad

Inuyasha: (que se proponía a seguir a Kyo) ¡ESPE…!

Kagome: No Inuyasha, ahora lo importante es apagar el fuego

Shipo: Obedece Inuyasha

Inuyasha¡Cállate enano!

Kagome: Inuyasha deja de discutir y a ayúdanos a apagar el fuego

Miroku: Señorita Kagome el fuego se expande rápidamente, y no tenemos el agua necesaria.

Sango: Por suerte la anciana Kaede no estaba dentro de a cabaña cuando Kyo la incendio

Inuyasha: Ese maldito…

Kagome¿Cómo se supone que apagaremos el fuego?-Pensaba

Sango: No tenemos tiempo de ir al río por más agua¿como apagaremos el fuego?

Miroku: Ya se, Inuyasha usa el viento cortante para levantar el agua del río y esta apagará el fuego

Kagome: Buena idea Miroku, hazlo Inuyasha

Inuyasha siguió el plan de Miroku, de este modo el agua del río logro derrotar el incendio pero…

Inuyasha¡Sí!

Kagome: Bien hecho Inuyasha

Sango: Pero ahora tenemos un problema mayor

Miroku: Cierto, la mayor parte de la cabaña se encuentra quemada

Shipo: Todo es culpa de ese Kyo

Kagome: Él inició el incendio, pero ahora lo único que podemos hacer es ayudarle a la anciana Kaede a reconstruir la cabaña

Todos cooperaron para ayudar a Kaede, Inuyasha se encargó de cortar la madera y Miroku de llevarla hasta la aldea. Sango junto con Kagome, Shipo, Kaede y otros habitantes de la aldea se encargaron de reconstruirla. Esa noche todos estaban sumamente cansados, en especial Inuyasha que había usado 2 veces su técnica del viento cortante.

Kagome: Inuyasha es mejor que duermas…-dijo con cansancio en sus ojos

Inuyasha: Sí, pero me pregunto¿Para que habrá enviado Naraku a Kyo¿Sólo para que lo conociéramos?

Kagome: Es muy difícil entender a Naraku, pero ten por seguro que está planeando algo contra nosotros…Pero no te preocupes por ahora duerme

Inuyasha: También tú Kagome-dijo con una cara angelical

Kagome: Inuyasha-pensó de manera tierna-sí-dijo

Ambos durmieron al igual que sus amigos.

Mientras tanto en el castillo de Naraku Hakudoshi se en cargaba de entrenar a Yao, para que sus poderes se incrementaran para poder pelear contra Sesshomaru.

Hakudoshi: Bien hecho Yao, pero te quedarás aquí hasta que puedas liberar completamente tu poder

Yao: Deacuerdo- dijo con voz agotada

Hakudoshi se marcho del jardín en el que estaban entrenando para informar a Naraku sobre el poder de Yao.

Hakudoshi: Naraku, esa chica es más fuerte de lo que parece, pero no sabe como liberar su verdadero poder.

Naraku: Así que es fuerte…

Hakudoshi: Pero dudo que sus poderes superen a los de Sesshomaru

Naraku: Pero él no se atrevería a dañar a su amada…

Naraku: Por cierto Hakudoshi, esa chica sigue aún en el jardín

Hakudoshi: Sí, se quedara allí hasta que logre convertir ese jardín en una selva de hielo

Naraku: A pesar de ser hija de un monstruo de los hielos, no puede convertir un simple jardín en hielo

Hakudoshi: Dudo mucho que su madre halla sido estricta con su entrenamiento, a está niña le toma demasiado tiempo atacarme.

Naraku: Entonces tú te encargarás de despertar el poder de Yao.

Hakudoshi: Sí será simple JAJAJAJA- dijo con risa maligna

Naraku y Hakudoshi fueron interrumpidos en su conversación por Kagura y Kyo.

Naraku: Kyo, veo que ya regresaste y supongo que causaste el caos en esa aldea

Kyo: Sí, pero Inuyasha no es tan fuerte

Naraku: Y tu Kagura

Kagura: (volteando el rostro) Seguí tus órdenes

Naraku: Deacuerdo

Kagura, Kyo y Hakudoshi salieron de la habitación y se dispersaron, mientras tanto en el jardín del palacio, Yao se encontraba, aún, tratando de expulsar todo su poder

Yao: No puedo, como haré para expulsar mi poder y convertir este lugar en hielo- pensaba

Yao se encontraba sentada en una roca en medio del jardín, rodeada por un pequeño estanque y unos cuantos árboles y arbustos, que se encontraban totalmente secos debido al veneno que se encontraba en el castillo.

Yao¿Cómo¿Cómo puedo expulsar mi poder?- esta era la pregunta que se repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza

Mientras Yao buscaba la respuesta a esta difícil pregunta, no se percato de que Kyo ya había regresado al castillo, y que estaba justo detrás de ella.

Kyo: El entrenamiento es muy duro para ti – dijo mientras ponía su mano en el hombro de Yao.

Yao: Kyo… ¿Cuándo regresaste?

Kyo: Hace unos minutos… pero ¿que se supone que estas haciendo?

Yao: Estoy tratando de expulsar todo mi poder

Kyo: (observando a su alrededor) Veo que no lo haz logrado

Yao: Si, es muy difícil

Kyo: Intenta concentrarte en un punto del jardín…

Yao: (mirando fijamente el estanque) Sí…

Kyo: Ahora envía todo tu poder a ese punto y piensa en que se convertirá en hielo

Yao: (muy concentrada) Sí

Yao concentró todo su poder en el estanque como le había dicho Kyo, y poco a poco desde el centro, el agua se convirtió en hielo y así continuo por todo el jardín

Kyo: Muy bien hecho Yao

Yao: Sí, gracias Kyo-dijo con una hermosa sonrisa

Kyo: No…no es nada-dijo muy apenado

Yao, con una cara de satisfacción, se desmayo debido al gran esfuerzo que había hecho. Antes de que cayera al suelo Kyo la sujeto y la llevó donde se encontraba Hakudoshi.

Kyo: Hakudoshi, ya lo hizo. Si quieres comprobarlo ve al jardín

Hakudoshi: No necesito ir al jardín siento como su poder ha aumentado

Kyo: Ya puedo llevarla a descansar

Hakudoshi: Haz lo que quieras

Kyo llevó a Yao a una habitación, pero al colocarla en la cama…

Yao: (dormida) El sello ha desaparecido Se… (La frase completa es Sesshomaru, pero debido a la magia de Kyo Yao lo olvido o eso parece)

Kyo: El sello a que se refiere…

Mientras tanto en un bosque bastante alejado, en un campamento… se encontraban Rin Jaken y… Sesshomaru

Sesshomaru: (mirando las estrellas) Yao-pensó

Yaken: Amito se encuentra bien

Sesshomaru: (ignorando a Yaken) Que demonios me pasa, porque siento que he perdido algo- pensó

Yaken¿Amito?

Sin poner atención a Jaken, Sesshomaru fue a donde se encontraba dormida Rin junto con Ha y Un.

Sesshomaru con tono frío: Rin despierta

Rin bostezando: Ah... si Sr. Sesshomaru

Jaken: Amo bonito, a donde vamos

Sesshomaru no respondió solo miro a Jaken con ojos fríos y vengativos, y este entendió el mensaje.

Mientras caminaban, Sesshomaru pensaba en eso que creía perdido¿Qué podría ser?,

Sesshomaru: No lo puedo olvidar (dijo mientras apretaba los puños), que es lo que perdí

Rin mirando a Sesshomaru: Sr. Jaken¿Que le pasa al amo Sesshomaru?

Jaken: Niñita no te entrometas en los asuntos de mi amo bonito, además no se porque está así-dijo bajando un poco las voz

Rin: Amo Sesshomaru…

En el castillo de Naraku, también Kyo se plateaba varias preguntas

Kyo mientras miraba a Yao¿Qué será ese sello del que habla? (Yao lo dijo mientras dormía)

Yao que seguía recostada: Kyo

Kyo: Buenos días…

Yao: Tengo que ir a entrenar-dijo mientras se ponía de pie

Kyo: Deacuerdo, te acompañaré, podría ayudarle a Hakudoshi

Ambos se marcharon hacia donde se encontraba Hakudoshi.

Hakudoshi: Kyo que suerte que viniste

Kyo¿Para que me necesitas?

Hakudoshi: Nesecito que pelees con Yao, para mejorar su poder en batalla…

Kyo: Pelear con ella

Yao: Vamos Kyo, no te haré daño o por lo menos no mucho- dijo con una sonrisa infantil en sus rostro

Kyo: Si asi lo quieres… peleemos

Hakudoshi salió de inmediato del campo de batalla

Yao: Estás listo

Kyo: Nací listo

Yao: Toma esto- dijo mientras lanzaba contra Kyo uno de sus mejores golpes

Kyo: (esquivando el golpe) Eso no es suficiente- dijo mientras la golpeaba por la espalda, haciendo que impactara contra el suelo

Yao: Así… que no es suficiente- dijo lanzando una ventisca de hielo hacia Kyo

Kyo: (siendo herido por los trozos de hielo) Eso fue un buen ataque pero no lo suficiente…

Yao: Trataré de ganar eso te lo juró…- se abalanzó sobre Kyo con una lluvia de golpes

Kyo: (esquivándolos) Toma esto "golpe de fuego"- el puño de Kyo fue rodeado por llamas e impactó contra el estómago de Yao.

Yao: (tosiendo)…ese…fue un…buen golpe…-dijo casi sin aire

Kyo: Es mejor que detengamos la pelea dudo mucho que soportes más goles

Yao:… eso ni lo pienses- dijo poniéndose de pie

Kyo: eres muy testaruda

Hakudoshi: Toma esto Yao- dijo lanzándole un arco

Yao (asintiendo con la cabeza): Sí- concentrando su poder creo una flecha- Aún no he perdido todos mis poderes-dijo lanzándole la flecha

La flecha impacto en el brazo de Kyo provocando que este se congelara.

Kyo: (retirando la flecha de su brazo) Eres buena, congelaste todo mi brazo derecho…

Yao: Ahora sólo yo puedo descongelar tu brazo

Kyo concentró su poder del fuego en su brazo mas no pudo descongelarlo totalmente

Kyo: Ya sea con el brazo congelado o no, podré derrotarte-dijo colocándose en posición de ataque

Yao: (muy agotada) Es…es mejor… que detengamos el combate-dijo entrecortadamente.

Kyo¿Estas segura?

Yao: Sí, ahora en mejor que descongele tu brazo

Kyo: Deacuerdo-dijo, acercándose a ella.

Yao: Dame tu brazo-dijo tomando el brazo de Kyo- esto no te dolerá

Kyo (un poco ruborizado): Date prisa…

Yao con una especie de aura brillante descongelo rápidamente el brazo de Kyo.

Yao: Ya está- dijo con una sonrisa

Kyo: Gracias…

Hakudoshi: Yao veo que el entrenamiento hizo efecto- dijo en tono un poco sarcástico

Seguido de decir esto Hakudoshi se marchó hacia donde encontraba Naraku.

Hakudoshi: Naraku Yao ya alcanzó el nivel de poder que queríamos

Naraku: Dentro de poco llevaremos a cabo la siguiente parte del plan JAJAJA-dijo con risa malévola…


	3. El encuentro, ¿quien es la chica?

Aqui el tercero, un poco más corto que los demás pero antecede a grandes recuerdos. Espero les guste

* * *

CAPITULO III

Cambio de escenario

En la aldea de la anciana Kaede, Inuyasha y los otros se despedían para seguir en la busca de Naraku. Cuando llegaron al bosque cercano a la aldea, comenzaron a recopilar sus pistas sobre Naraku, pero hasta ahora lo único que sabían era que existía una nueva extensión, una nueva amenaza: Kyo.

Inuyasha: Ese maldito de Kyo se atrevió a quemar la cabaña-dijo en tono furico

Sango: Naraku es muy astuto, de seguro tiene un plan para acabar con nosotros y obtener la perla de Shikon

Miroku: Tienes razón mi querida Sango-dijo mientras acariciaba su trasero.

Sango (muy enojada): Excelencia –y le pega una gran cachetada-

Kagome (con una gotita de sudor en la cabeza): Miroku nunca aprenderá a tratar correctamente a una mujer-pensó

Inuyasha: Miroku es un tonto

Shipo: Por primera vez Inuyasha tiene razón

Inuyasha: Maldito enano a que te refieres…

Shipo: Dudo que lo entiendas con ese cerebrito – dijo altanero

Inuyasha (pegándole un coscorrón a Shipo): Te lo mereces enano JEJEJE

Shipo (llorando): Buuaaa… Kagome… hay mi cabecita

Kagome: INUYASHA!!!! ABAJO!!!

Inuyasha (tirado en el suelo): Kagome porque lo hiciste el que inició todo esto fue ese enano.

Kagome: Si pero esa no es razón para golpear a un niño

Inuyasha: Tu solo lo defiendes y el es quien tiene la culpa

Shipo: Buuaaa…

Kagome: Si Shipo es el culpable pero… pero…

Inuyasha: Ja… te quedaste sin nada que decir

Kagome: Inuyasha ¡CALLATE!

Inuyasha: Gr…gr…

Kagome: ABAJO, ABAJO, ABAJO…

Miroku: Siempre es lo mismo es con ellos dos…

Shipo: Si Miroku tiene la razón

Sango: Mira quien habla…

Miroku (acercándose a Shipo): Tú iniciaste todo

Shipo con la gotita de sudor: JEJEJEJE…-dijo nervioso

Mientras tanto en el castillo de Naraku…

Kyo: Para que me llamaste…

Naraku: Necesito que tú y Yao vallan a donde se encuentran…

Justo en ese momento Kagura entró en la habitación

Kagura: Para que me llamaste

Naraku: Debes llevar a Yao y a Kyo donde se encuentran Inuyasha y sus amigos

Yao¿Inuyasha?

Kyo: Es un híbrido que está en contra de Naraku

Kagura¿Qué planeas?

Naraku: Kyo ya lo sabe, no es necesario que te lo diga- la miro con antipatía

Kyo: Vamonos, hermana

Kagura: Esta bien

Kyo, Kagura y Yao salieron en silencio hasta encontrarse fuera del campo de energía.

Kagura: Yao tu vendrás conmigo…

Yao: Si… pero que pasara con Kyo

Kyo: (con una sonrisa tierna) No te preocupes, yo iré en un campo de energía.

Yao: Sí

Kagura acercándose a Kyo¿Esta chica es fuerte?- dijo en voz baja

Kyo: Si lo es

Yao: mmm… podemos irnos

Kagura saco la pluma de su cabello y así se fue volando junto con Yao, mientras Kyo viajaba junto a ellas en el campo de energía.

Sin esperar un ataque Inuyasha y los otros caminaban tranquilos por la pradera.

Inuyasha: Todo está tan tranquilo

Shipo: Tengo hambre

Sango: Eres muy pequeño para comer tanto…

Shipo: Soy un zorrito en crecimiento-dijo orgulloso

Inuyasha: Y lo único que no ha crecido es tu cerebro

Shipo: Inuyasha- dijo enojado

Kagome: Mejor comamos¿sí?

Inuyasha y Shipo: AHHHH?... Sí

Sango con la gotita de sudor: Kagome si sabe solucionar los problemas

Miroku: Tienes razón mi querida Sango…- dijo mientras acercaba su mano al trasero de Sango.

Sango golpeando a Miroku: Ni lo piense excelencia

Todos se sentaron a comer con las habituales peleas de Shipo e Inuyasha por la comida.

Pero mientras comían:

Inuyasha: Enano…- se puso serio- Naraku

Kagome exaltada: Que??? Naraku se aproxima

Miroku: Debemos estar preparados

Sango se cambió de ropa y tomo su bumerang y Kagome sacó su arco y las flechas

Todos estaban en posición de ataque y en ese momento…

Kyo: Hola Inuyasha

Inuyasha: grr….grr…

Kyo, Kagura y Yao descendieron hasta quedar frente a frente con sus enemigos

Miroku extrañado¿Quién será esa bella joven que acompaña a Kagura y a Kyo?

Inuyasha: No es una Humana, es una híbrida

Kagome: No es una extensión de Naraku¿cierto?

Inuyasha: Eso parece

Kyo interrumpiendo: Basta de tanta palabrería, luchemos- al decir esto sus ojos tomaron un brillo diferente

Todos: Deacuerdo

Kyo e Inuyasha desenvainaron sus espadas y comenzaron a luchar; Kagome dudosa apuntó con su arco a Yao y Miroku y Sango se enfrentaban contra Kagura.

Kagome no entendía el porque de Naraku al enviar una híbrida que no era parte de él.

Kagome: Dime quien eres y porque estas con Naraku

Híbrida: Mi nombre es Yao y mi deber es acabar contigo

Kagome: Dime porque estas con Naraku

Yao:… El me ayudó y me entrenó

Kagome: No puede ser Naraku. Él no puede apiadarse de alguien- pensó

Yao: No te distraigas sacerdotisa- dijo golpeando a Kagome y lanzándola al suelo

Inuyasha: Kagome!!

Kyo golpeando a Inuyasha¡No te distraigas! Tu pelea es conmigo

Inuyasha: Kagome- pensó

Cerca de allí se encontraban Sesshomaru y su grupo

Sesshomaru deteniéndose de repente: Naraku

Jaken: Ese maldito esta por aquí

Sesshomaru planeaba marcharse pero…

Sesshomaru sorprendido: Ese olor…-dijo apretando los puños- ese olor es de Yao- dijo marchándose a gran velocidad (se convirtió en esa bola de luz)

Rin: Señor Jaken ¿Qué le pasa al Sr. Sesshomaru?

Jaken: No te lo puedo explicar ahora… Ven vamos a seguir al amo Sesshomaru

Rin: Sí- dijo extrañada

Mientras tanto en el campo de batalla.

Kagome: Toma esto- dijo lanzándole una de sus flechas

Yao esquivo la flecha sin embargo esta logro tocar su brazo.

Yao: No eres tan buena esa flecha solo me hizo un pequeño rasguño. Ahora prueba esto

Con sus poderes Yao logró crear un arco y una flecha, ambos de hielo. Tomo el arco y lanzó la flecha donde se encontraba Kagome, pero falló su tiro a propósito

Kagome: Esas lechas congelan todo lo que tocan-pensó

Yao: Ríndete

Kagome: Nunca

Yao: Lo siento-dijo derramando una lágrima

La flecha iba directo a Kagome pero en ese instante Shipo lanzó su trompo para protegerla, mas el juguete se congeló y se rompió en mil pedazos

Inuyasha: Kagome!!! Maldita toma esto viento…

En ese momento algo detuvo a Colmillo de Acero, el látigo venenoso de Sesshomaru impidió que Yao fuera lastimada.

Kyo: Kagura es mejor que nos retiremos, adelántate yo llevaré a Yao

Todos estaban sumamente sorprendidos con la acción de Sesshomaru. Mientras Yao sólo lo miraba con ingenuidad ya que no recordaba a su amado.

Yao: Porque, porque me salvo-pensó confundida

Kyo: Yao

Yao confundida: Si deacuerdo- dijo acercándose a Kyo

Kyo: Terminaremos nuestra batalla luego-dijo lanzando una espesa nube de veneno

Inuyasha tosiendo: Maldito… es… pera

Cuando el humo se dispersó comenzaron las interrogativas.

Sesshomaru: Ese hombre es una creación de Naraku

Inuyasha: Sí… Pero dime porque demonios detuviste mi ataque

Sesshomaru: No tengo que darte explicaciones de lo que haga o deje de hacer

Kagome: Sesshomaru trataba de proteger a Yao, pero porque motivo-pensó

Inuyasha: SESSHOMRU- dijo enfadado

En ese momento a lo lejos se oyeron unas voces conocidas: eran Jaken y Rin

Jaken: Amo Sesshomaru ¿Dónde está la señorita Yao?

Kagome: Sesshomaru ya conocías a esa joven

Jaken Sí…- se detuvo debido a la fría mirada que su amo había dirigido hacia él.

Inuyasha: Sesshomaru creí que no te relacionabas con híbridos – dijo sarcástico

Kagome: Jaken que era lo que ibas a decir…

Jaken:…

Rin: Sr. Jaken, ya me puede explicar porque el amo Sesshomaru a se apresuró tanto al oler la esencia de esa joven

Inuyasha: Te estas ablandando Sesshomaru, primero una híbrida y luego una niña humana- dijo altanero

Sesshomaru golpeando a Inuyasha: Cállate imbécil

Inuyasha: Ya verás maldito- dijo dispuesto a golpear a Sesshomaru

Kagome¡Abajo!, Este no es momento para eso Inuyasha

Rin inocente: Amo Sesshomaru porque se apresuró tanto a venir solo por olfatear a esa joven.

Sesshomaru no respondió y estaba dispuesto a marcharse cuando…

Kagome: Sesshomaru te ayudaremos a buscar a Yao

Inuyasha¿Qué?

Sesshomaru: No necesito la ayuda de ese híbrido y menos la de unos humanos

En ese instante Sesshomaru volteo a ver hacia unos árboles.

Jaken¿Qué pasa amo Sesshomaru?

Inuyasha: Algo o alguien se acerca

Sango: Inuyasha, es una presencia maligna

Inuyasha: Sí, es un monstruo…

Inuyasha desenvainó a Colmillo de Acero y Sesshomaru simplemente miraba

Inuyasha: Sal de ahí-grito

Un viento frío se sintió y seguido, de los árboles salió un monstruo, o mejor dicho un demonio de las nieves.

Inuyasha¿Quién eres?

Demonio de las nieves: Mi nombre es Azura…

Sesshomaru percatándose de que su olor era parecido al de Yao¿Qué es lo que buscas?

Kagome: La presencia de Azura es muy parecida a la de Yao entonces…-pensó

Azura: Tú debes ser Sesshomaru

Kagome después de haberlo pensado mucho: Azura, tu eres la madre de Yao cierto

Azura: Es cierto

Inuyasha: Y a que vienes

Miroku: De tal palo tal astilla, ya veo porque Yao es tan hermosa- pensó

Sango hablándole al oído a Miroku: Excelencia- en tono un "poco" enfadado- en que piensa

Miroku nervioso: en nada mi querida sango

Azura: Vengo para hablar con Sesshomaru

Inuyasha¿Para hablar con Sesshomaru?

Sesshomaru: Dilo

Azura: Deacuerdo.

Azura: Ya sabes que mi hija no es la mima, un tal monstruo llamado Naraku mando a uno de sus ayudantes, Kyo, para raptarla y lo único que sé es que no recuerda nada

Sesshomaru apretando los puños: No sabía eso

Sesshomaru sintiendo impotencia se alejó y desapareció entre unos árboles.

Inuyasha: Y a este que le pasa

Jaken: Amito…

Azura: es mejor que lo dejen solo

Kagome: Disculpe, nos puede decir cual es la relación de Sesshomaru con Yao

Azura: Claro

Azura comenzó a relatar: Hace mucho tiempo Sesshomaru fue herido después de una batalla, estaba débil, y mi hija lo ayudo. Después de curarlo, ambos se fueron enamorando uno del otro, pero no podían estar juntos, ya que el abuelo de Yao, mi padre, la encantó con un sello mágico que no le permite liberar su poder y… tener descendencia-dijo en un tono más bajo- … Y para liberarse del sello debía cumplir con un entrenamiento, luego de eso juró volver al lado de Sesshomaru. Pero Kyo llego un día antes de que mi hija partiera en busca de Sesshomaru, y se la llevó, dejándome inconsciente y lastimada.

Inuyasha: Para que quiere Naraku a esa chica, ni que fuera tan fuerte….

Kagome apenada por el comportamiento de Inuyasha: Disculpe a Inuyasha, pero debe tener hambre. ¿Desea comer?

Azura: Si

Todos se sentaron a comer, pero en un lugar un poco más alejado, recostado a un árbol, se encontraba Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru: Maldito Naraku…- dijo mientras golpeaba un árbol

Sintiendo impotencia ante la situación de Yao, callo sentado y comenzó a recordar como conoció a su amada.


	4. Recuerdos

El cuarto capitulo, les presento la historia, los recuerdos... espero les guste -, es muy romantico e inventivo, se puede decir la otra cara de Sesshomaru.

* * *

CAPITULO IV

Sintiendo impotencia ante la situación de Yao, callo sentado y comenzó a recordar como conoció a su amada.

En el pensamiento de Sesshomaru

En un bosque, a plena luz del día, Sesshomaru se encontraba peleando con miles de monstruos, que no eran del todo débiles; al terminar la batalla, el gran hanyou resulto lastimado.

Cerca de ese lugar una bella híbrida que controlaba los vientos fríos, sintió como la presencia de miles de monstruos fue eliminada, y llevada por la curiosidad se acerco al lugar de batalla; encontrando a Sesshomaru lastimado.

Yao, acercándose lentamente a Sesshomaru: está muy lastimado- pensó

Sesshomaru: Que buscas híbrida- dijo dispuesto a levantarse, pero tenía una herida justo en su abdomen

Yao: No te muevas, esa herida podría agravarse.

Sesshomaru: No me toques

Yao: Necesitas ayuda- dijo con mirada intensa

Sesshomaru: porque esta híbrida quiere ayudarme- pensó

Yao: Puedes caminar, necesito llevarte al templo, allí podré curarte

Sesshomaru sin decir palabra alguna, se puso en pie con dificultad.

Yao: Apóyate en mí

Sesshomaru: No necesito ayuda para caminar

Yao: Deacuerdo. Si que es testarudo- pensó

Así con dificultad Sesshomaru y Yao llegaron a un templo abandonado pero en buenas condiciones. Allí, Yao condujo a Sesshomaru a una habitación en la que el sol entraba perfectamente.

Yao con una sonrisa: Quédate aquí, traeré todo para curarte.

Sesshomaru no respondió.

Yao se marchó, dejando solo a Sesshomaru. Al cabo de unos minutos Yao volvió con vendajes y con un tazón.

Yao: Primero necesito, curar la herida más grande, la de tu abdomen, puedes… necesito que… te quites… tu…camisa- dijo muy avergonzada

Sesshomaru un poco indignado, cumplió lo que le pidió Yao.

Yao sonrojada: Por cierto mi nombre es Yao –dijo mientras remojaba las vendas en un extraño líquido color blanco.

Yao: colocando las vendas en el cuerpo de Sesshomaru¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Sesshomaru:… Sesshomaru

La habitación quedó en silencio mientras Yao, vendaba a Sesshomaru.

Yao: Eso es todo… pero aún estas muy débil, necesitas alimentos y descanso

Sesshomaru: No comeré comida humana

Yao: No sabe tan mal, además soy muy buena en la cocina

Enseguida Sesshomaru se vio rodeado de comida humana, que se negaba a comer, pero al dar el primer bocado…

Yao¿Que te parece?

Sesshomaru no respondió pero siguió comiendo.

Yao: Al parecer te gusto- dijo con una sonrisa

Yao: Eres muy fuerte, derrotaste a esos monstruos en poco tiempo

Sesshomaru no respondió pero cuando termino de comer

Sesshomaru¿Por qué me ayudaste?

Yao: No te podía dejar morir, además hay algo de bondad en ti

Sesshomaru: Estas equivocada

Yao: No lo creo- pensó- Bueno ahora es mejor que duermas

Yao se retiró, y en menos de 2 minutos Sesshomaru cayó en un profundo sueño.

Cuando despertó, Sesshomaru se puso en pie, y se dispuso a irse pero al salir:

Yao que se encontraba observando las estrellas: Ya despertaste- dijo sonriendo

Sesshomaru solamente la miró.

Yao: Está noche las estrellas están muy hermosas

Sesshomaru elevó su mirada y efectivamente, el cielo parecía una obra de arte, de mil colores y de esplendorosa belleza.

Sesshomaru: tiene razón- pensó

Yao:… Te inspiran tranquilidad¿cierto?

Sesshomaru: Si- dijo en un tono muy bajo

Yao un poco melancólica: Es mejor que te marches en la mañana, por ahora puedes quedarte aquí

Sesshomaru no respondió simplemente se quedó allí observando el firmamento junto con aquella híbrida.

Yao bostezando: Tu acabas de despertar pero yo aún no he dormido- se acercó a Sesshomaru- buenas noches- dijo con una tierna sonrisa

Yao se marchó y Sesshomaru se quedó solo, pero muy pensativo.

Sesshomaru: maldita sea, no puedo irme sin pagarle a Yao lo que hizo por mí.

Toda la noche Sesshomaru, sólo pensó en esa idea. Cuando amaneció.

En la habitación

Yao bostezando: Ya amaneció… Sesshomaru- dijo exaltada mientras se ponía de pie.

Yao: Espero que aún no se haya ido- dijo mientras abría la puerta y chocaba contra Sesshomaru.

Yao sonrojada: Sesshomaru, lo siento

Sesshomaru: No puedo irme sin devolverte el favor

Yao: … Es muy educado- pensaba

Yao: Si (sonriendo)

Yao: Supongo que debes tener hambre

Yao le preparó el desayuno a Sesshomaru. Después de desayunar, Sesshomaru salió al jardín del templo y se sentó en una gran roca. Yao con inquietudes en su corazón siguió a Sesshomaru y se sentó junto a él.

Yao: Sesshomaru… tu eres el hijo del General¿cierto?

Sesshomaru muy tranquilo: Si

Yao: Ya veo el porque de tu fuerza- dijo sonriendo

Sesshomaru sintiendo superioridad: si

Yao: Sesshomaru-dijo mirándolo fijamente- ¿Por qué estabas en este bosque?

Sesshomaru mirando a Yao: … buscaba a Jaken, mi sirviente

Yao soladamente le sonrió. Y Sesshomaru, por un breve momento mostró una sonrisa al ver a Yao.

Yao: Apreciabas mucho a tu padre…

Sesshomaru un poco incomodo con la pregunta: …

Yao: No es necesario que me respondas, lo veo en tus ojos

Sesshomaru: No sabes nada híbrida- dijo tomándola del brazo y colocándola muy cerca de él.

De repente soltó a Yao.

Sesshomaru: Unos monstruos se acercan… no interfieras

Yao: No soy tan débil como piensas-dijo con mirada desafiante

Sesshomaru: Has lo que quieras

Ambos esperaron durante un minuto la aparición de aquellos monstruos, hasta que se presentaron y comenzó la batalla. Sesshomaru no tenía ningún problema en eliminar a aquellos débiles hanyous, y al parecer Yao tampoco.

Sesshomaru: No pelea tan mal-pensó

Yao: Son muchos monstruos-dijo un poco agotada

La pelea continuo, pero para Yao, las cosas empeoraban. Debido al cansancio los movimientos de Yao se volvieron más torpes, hasta el punto de que un hanyou le lastimara el brazo.

Yao: mi brazo-dijo mientras tapaba la herida con su otra mano

Los enemigos aprovecharon la debilidad de Yao, inundaron el lugar con veneno, tratando de asfixiar a aquella híbrida pero:

Sesshomaru: Yao está en peligro- dijo mientras le cortaba la cabeza a un monstruo

Yao tosiendo: no… puedo… respirar-dijo mientras caía inconsciente

Sesshomaru se apresuro a llegar a lugar donde se encontraba Yao y tomándola en brazos disperso el veneno.

Sesshomaru: Mueran- dijo lanzando un gran ataque con el que acabo con la mayoría de los enemigos, mientras los demás huyeron.

Todos los monstruos se marcharon, dejando solo el templo, que a pesar de la batalla no había sufrido casi ningún año.

Sesshomaru: Yao- dijo mientras la llevaba a la habitación para que descansara.

Después de colocarla en la cama se sentó juntó a ella, esperando a que despertara. Luego de un largo rato Yao despertó.

Yao tratando de sentarse¿Qué… que pasó?

Sesshomaru: Te desmayaste en la batalla

Yao¿Acabaste con los monstruos?

Sesshomaru orgulloso: si

Yao: Sesshomaru, porque me salvaste

Sesshomaru: No me gusta deber favores

Yao: (sonriendo)

Sesshomaru: Tienes el brazo lastimado

Yao: No es nada- dijo adolorida- solo necesito vendarlo

Sesshomaru no respondió

Yao se volteo y tomo una pequeña caja, y de ella sacó unas vendas. Trato de vendarse pero era algo… muy difícil.

Sesshomaru tomo las vendas sin decir nada y vendó a Yao.

Yao sonrojada: Gracias

Sesshomaru un poco sonrojado simplemente volvió la cara

Yao: Recuerdo que había mucho veneno, este no te afecto ¿cierto?

Sesshomaru: Ese veneno no es nada para mí

Sesshomaru permaneció en templo junto a Yao durante varios días, y en ese tiempo el cariño mutuo creció aun más.

En una mañana soleada y hermosa…

Yao: Sesshomaru, acompáñame al bosque, por favor

Sesshomaru simplemente comenzó a caminar hacia el bosque seguido de Yao.

Yao: Ya llegamos

Sesshomaru: Para que me trajiste aquí

Yao sonriente: Hace mucho que no me divierto- dijo mientras caminaba delante de Sesshomaru.

Yao tomo una pausa y volteo a ver a Sesshomaru: Intenta alcanzarme- dijo mientras empezaba a correr

Sesshomaru asintió con la cabeza y comenzó la persecución. La velocidad de Sesshomaru superaba a la de Yao, pero Yao contaba con más agilidad. Al cabo de unos 20 minutos, debido al cansancio, la agilidad de Yao disminuyó permitiéndole a Sesshomaru atraparla.

Sesshomaru: Te tengo- pensó

Sesshomaru tomó a Yao por la cintura, acercándola a él. La distancia entre los dos era muy corta.

Yao: Sesshomaru- dijo tiernamente en voz baja. Y tomando la iniciativa se acerco a Sesshomaru y lo beso.

El beso fue largo y mágico, pero cuando Yao reacciono…

Yao sonrojada: Lo siento- dijo pretendiendo marcharse…

Sesshomaru: Yao- dijo mientras la tomaba del brazo y de nuevo la acercaba a él, pero esta vez, el beso provino de él

Después del apasionado beso Yao abrazó a Sesshomaru sin decir nada, pero la mirada de ambos expresaba todo. Al terminar el abrazo los dos se marcharon hacia el templo, pero en las cercanías…

¿?: Donde estará… Donde estará

Cuando llegaron al templo, encontraron a un intruso husmeando en las habitaciones, al verlo Sesshomaru lo reconoció.

Sesshomaru: Jaken!

Jaken: Amo Sesshomaru- expresó con alegría

Jaken confundido: Amo Sesshomaru ¿Qué hace usted con una híbrida?

Yao: Los dejaré solos, para que platiquen…- dijo mientras se desaparecía tras una pared.

Jaken retomando su pregunta: Amito, porque estaba con una híbrida

Sesshomaru golpeando a Jaken: Su nombre es Yao

Jaken: Que extraño, el amo Sesshomaru tiene una mirada diferente…-pensó-

Jaken volviendo en sí: amo bonito puede explicarme porque está usted con… Yao

Sesshomaru: No te interesa

Jaken desilusionado: Entonces amito… nos podemos marchar de este lugar

Sesshomaru: Tú puedes irte-

Jaken: Usted no vendrá conmigo amo bonito

Sesshomaru: Tengo asuntos pendientes

Jaken: entonces me quedare con usted amo Sesshomaru

Sesshomaru: Haz lo que quieras- dijo mientras se marchaba y dejaba solo a Jaken.

Jaken¿Qué le pasa a mi amo bonito?... Ya se- dijo eufórico- Investigare la razón del porque mi amito se comporta así- pensó muy contento.

Pasaron las horas hasta la cena, era la primera vez que Jaken probaría comida humana.

Jaken: se supone que coma esto- pensaba, miro a Sesshomaru y observó como este comía como si nada y decidió probarla…

Jaken probó la comida y… le encanto. Siguió comiendo y al verlo Yao sonrió.

Al terminar la cena

Yao: Iré a tomar un baño- dijo mientras se marchaba

Cuando Yao se marchó, Jaken tomo la iniciativa y comenzó a interrogar a su amo.

Jaken: amo Sesshomaru¿Por que esta usted con Yao?

Sesshomaru: No te interesa- dijo con tono amargo

Jaken pensando: no encuentro una razón por la que el amo Sesshomaru se comporta así… a menos que…

En los recuerdos de Jaken

Jaken se encontraba en un gran castillo y frente a él una figura imponente y poderosa, incluso mayor a Sesshomaru. La criatura se movió y la luz lunar ilumino su rostro: era el padre de Inuyasha y Sesshomaru.

Jaken: Señor…

General (padre de inu y sessh): Falleció

Jaken: Lamentablemente si

General: Y Sesshomaru

Jaken: El amo Sesshomaru se encuentra muy mal a pesar de no expresarlo

General: Es comprensible, Sesshomaru posee un gran orgullo… pero está sufriendo mucho ya que es la muerte de…- trago en seco- su madre.

Jaken: El amo Sesshomaru estuvo presente en el momento de la muerte de la señora Rumiko.

General en voz baja: Mi querida Rumiko…- dijo conteniendo el llanto.

General: Iré a hablar con Sesshomaru…

Jaken: Si señor

El general se marcho y llegó a una habitación muy hermosa pero con un ambiente triste. Entro y se encontró con su hijo, Sesshomaru.

General: Sesshomaru (este se encontraba sentado junto al cadáver de su madre, mirándola fijamente, sin dignarse a mirar a su padre)

Sesshomaru aún mirando a su madre muerta¿Por qué tuvo que morir? (Sesshomaru aparentaba unos 12 o 13 años)… fue culpa de esos malditos híbridos

General muy serio: No Sesshomaru, tu madre fue la que decidió su muerte

Sesshomaru volteando a ver a su padre con unos ojos fríos y amenazadores: A que te refieres padre

General: Rumiko, a pesar de saber que era una trampa decidió ir, por temor a que te lastimaran.

Sesshomaru: Unos híbridos no pueden lastimarme

General: Puede ser que venzas a un híbrido pero no tienes el poder suficiente para derrotar a un clan.

Sesshomaru regresó a ver a su madre y dijo: Madre… - volteo a ver a su padre y dejo salir toda su furia (sus ojos se enrojecieron).

Sesshomaru¿Por qué no la ayudaste? Tu eres el culpable de su muerte- grito mientras arremetía contra su padre.

Sesshomaru golpeo fuertemente a su padre.

General: Ya desahogaste tu tristeza, Sesshomaru

Sesshomaru reacciono y se quedó quieto.

Sesshomaru: madre… madre- Sesshomaru no pudo contener más el llanto, su dolor era mucho- mamá…

El general se acercó a Sesshomaru.

General: Sesshomaru, su muerte no será en vano- dijo mientras abrazaba a su hijo- te convertirás en un monstruo muy poderoso, así tu madre ya no tendrá que temer por tu bienestar- dejo escapar una lagrima.

Sesshomaru: Padre, ella me dijo algo antes de…- limpio sus lagrimas y volvió a una apariencia triste- morir.

General soltando a su hijo¿Qué fue lo que dijo?

Sesshomaru melancólico: Ella… mi madre

Flash back

Una bella hanyou, de cabellos plateados se encontraba agonizante junto a su hijo. Sufría de heridas muy graves y poseía muy poca energía. El ambiente era pesado y triste.

Sesshomaru: MAMA

Rumiko muy débil: Sesshomaru, hijo- dijo con voz frágil

Sesshomaru: No me puedes dejar, mamá

Rumiko: Te equivocas, nunca te dejare solo, siempre estaré a tu lado hijo. No importa lo que pase… te cuidare.

Sesshomaru: no te mueras

Rumiko: hijo, prométeme que serás feliz, sin importar lo que pase…

Sesshomaru: si mamá

Rumiko con una sonrisa: que buen niño.

Rumiko tomando un respiro: Sesshomaru- dijo muy seria- escúchame bien

Sesshomaru asintió con la cabeza.

Rumiko: Cuando yo muera… tú te encargarás de ayudar a tu padre.

Sesshomaru: No voy a permitir que me dejes solo.

Rumiko: siempre estaré contigo, y cuando encuentres el amor verdadero, mi poder recaerá en tu primogénito.

Sesshomaru: Reencarnaras en mi hijo

Rumiko: Lo siento Sesshomaru, tu hijo solo poseerá mis poderes pero no será mi reencarnación… Sesshomaru – dijo en voz tierna- no me olvides.- en ese momento Rumiko falleció.

Flash back

General: Así que tu madre reencarnará en el primogénito de tu verdadero amor.

Sesshomaru: Iré a pasear a su jardín- dijo mirando a su madre.

General: Deacuerdo hijo

Sesshomaru salió de la habitación y se encontró con Jaken, a quien ni siquiera se digno a mirar. Seguido de Sesshomaru salió su padre.

Jaken: Señor que le dijo el joven Sesshomaru

General: Se encuentra muy mal, y su madre le prometió que el primogénito de su verdadero amor poseería todos sus poderes.

Jaken volvió de sus recuerdos

Jaken: Amo Sesshomaru¿esta usted enamorado de Yao?

Sesshomaru no notaba lo que Jaken decía.

Jaken elevando la voz para llamar la atención de Sesshomaru: Amo bonito, esta usted con Yao para cumplir la profecía de su madre.

Sesshomaru golpeo a Jaken: No estoy utilizándola.

Jaken: Lo siento amo bonito, entonces si la ama.

Sesshomaru: No te incumbe- dijo marchándose del lugar.

Sesshomaru se dirigió a la habitación de Yao, pero accidentalmente entró en la habitación justamente cuando Yao se estaba cambiando, no vio más que su espalda, pero en ella había algo muy inusual: justo en la parte baja de la espalda de Yao se encontraba un círculo con una estrella negra.

Yao cubriendo rápidamente su espalda: Sesshomaru – dijo impresionada y a la vez apenada.

Sesshomaru muy serio¿Qué significa esa marca en tu espalda?

Yao: No es nada- dijo en voz baja

Sesshomaru la miro desafiante.

Yao: Es un sello mágico. Mi abuelo era un monje al igual que mi padre, juntos me impusieron el sello cuando era solo una niña. La única forma de librarme de él es expulsando mi poder al máximo.

Sesshomaru¿Por qué te pusieron el sello?

Yao: Mi padre temía que mis poderes no fueran lo suficientemente grandes como para enfrentar el mundo, y con el sello debía aumentar mi poder.

Sesshomaru con voz fría: Que te impide hacer ese sello.

Yao: Me impide moverme libremente y expulsar mi poder sobrenatural, además-dijo bajando su tono de voz- no me permite tener… descendencia

Al oír eso Sesshomaru entristeció y sin decir palabra alguna se marcho de la habitación y fue directo al jardín.

Yao no comprendía el porque de la reacción de Sesshomaru, ya que no conocía su pasado, ni la promesa de su madre.

En el jardín, Sesshomaru se encontraba pensando en su madre.

Sesshomaru: Yao no puede dar a luz a un hijo, eso significa que el poder de mi madre, mi único recuerdo de ella, nunca existirá- pensó melancólico y a la vez frustrado.

Jaken, buscaba a su amo dentro del templo, pero solo encontró a Yao.

Jaken altanero: No ha visto al señor Sesshomaru?

Yao: Si esta en el jardín, pero- Yao observando que Jaken planeaba marcharse- espera- dijo tomándolo de sus vestiduras- por que Sesshomaru reacciono así

Jaken: Suéltame híbrida no se de que hablas

Yao soltando a Jaken: Es cierto no estabas ahí en ese momento…

Jaken: A que te refieres.

Yao: Sesshomaru entro a mi habitación… y logro ver el sello mágico de mi espalda.

Jaken¿Que sello? no entiendo nada

Yao: En mi espalda llevo un sello que no permite liberar mi poder, moverme libremente y…

Jaken: Dilo niña

Yao: Deacuerdo, no me permite tener descendencia- dijo un poco enfadada.

Jaken: De… descendencia- dijo melancólico- Ya veo porque el amo Sesshomaru reacciono así.

Yao tranquilizándose: Por favor Jaken dime que le sucede a Sesshomaru

Jaken muy serio: Deacuerdo, cuando el amo Sesshomaru era niño un clan de híbridos asesinó a su madre. Pero la señora Rumiko, la madre del amo Sesshomaru, le prometió que cuando encontrara el verdadero amor y generara descendencia, ese primer niño, obtendría todos sus poderes.

Yao: Entonces es mi culpa… es mi culpa –pensó

Yao quedo conmocionada con la noticia ya que se sentía culpable.

Jaken: Yao, se encuentra bien

Yao no respondió, pero sus ojos dejaron caer una lágrima y seguido de ello, Yao corrió hacia su habitación, para tratar de desahogar su sentimiento de culpa.

En la habitación, Yao no encontraba remedio alguno para tal situación y lo único que podía hacer era llorar.

Yao¿Qué puedo hacer es mi culpa?

Tanto Yao como Sesshomaru se sentían frustrados. Durante aquel día el templo permaneció en silencio cual tumba, Yao en su habitación ahogando su llanto; Sesshomaru continuaba en el jardín reviviendo recuerdos de su madre y Jaken, se lamentaba por la terrible situación de su amo.

En la habitación…

Yao muy triste¿Por qué¿Por qué?... madre…- luego de decir esto cayo dormida-

En el sueño de Yao

Una niña, o mejor dicho una híbrida de cabellos azules se encontraba de espaldas hablando con su madre, un demonio de las nieves.

Yao: Mamá, el sello que me puso mi padre…- dijo inocente

Azura: Hija- dijo con ternura colocándose a su altura- la única forma de deshacer ese sello es expulsar tu poder

Yao: Y¿Cómo haré eso?

Azura: No te queda más que entrenar…

Yao: Tu te encargarás de entrenarme, verdad mamá…

Azura: Claro- sonriendo.

De pronto el lugar y el tiempo cambiaron, Yao aparentaba unos 17 años y su poder se había fortalecido pero no lo suficiente.

Azura: Hija algo se acerca, una fuerza…

Yao: Mamá…

Azura: Ve a las montañas, yo combatiré

Yao: pero…

Azura: Vete Yao, y si desaparezco, no temas te buscare en el momento necesario aunque me tome algún tiempo.

Yao: Me iré madre pero, no me daré por vencida, seguiré entrenando

Azura: Eso espero, ahora vete y llévate esto-le dio un collar fino con un dije de hielo con la forma de un espejo - cuídalo y vete

Yao asintió con la cabeza y corrió hacia las montañas, al llegar a un lugar alto y seguro, miró el lugar donde había dejado a su madre… junto a su madre se encontraba una especie de remolino oscuro que arrastró a Azura dentro de él causándole heridas.

Después de unos momentos el remolino desapareció llevándose con él a Azura.

De repente Yao se levanto, no se encontraba dormida, pero tampoco despierta, se encontraba en una especie de trance, era como si alguien controlara sus movimientos y sus emociones. La chica mitad bestia salio de la habitación y se encontró con Jaken.

Jaken¿Qué haces, ya casi anochece?- dijo en tono de reproche

Pero la chica no respondió y continúo caminando hasta perderse en la oscuridad del bosque.

Jaken, como buen sirviente, después del percance con Yao decidió hablar con su amo. Se dirigió al jardín, pero su amo ni tan siquiera lo volteo a ver.

Jaken: Amo Sesshomaru, Yao acaba de irse hacia el bosque…

Sesshomaru reaccionó pero no dijo nada

Jaken: … pero su mirada y su actuar… eran muy extraños, parecía estar fuera de este mundo.

Sesshomaru: Yao…- al decir esto sin motivo alguno Colmillo Sagrado empezó a palpitar.

Sesshomaru presintió algo muy malo y rápidamente partió hacia el bosque.

En el bosque, Yao se encontraba a gran altura, de pie sobre una roca saliente con forma de lobo. El sol se estaba ocultando, y la joven permanecía de pie sosteniendo entre sus manos el collar que su madre le había dado. Al aparecer la luna llena la híbrida sufrió un cambio, su sangre perdió aquel instinto sobrenatural; sus cabellos se tronaron negros y sus ojos perdieron la combinación azul marino, transformándose en un color celeste.

Ignorando los cambios que había sufrido la joven colocó el dije de hielo de forma que la luna lo iluminara, al hacer esto la figura de hielo comenzó a brillar mostrando una imagen, la imagen de Azura.

Azura: Hija, este mensaje será corto, debes regresar al entrenamiento, así el sello se desvanecerá. Me encuentro en la región Ongy, este collar te ayudara a encontrarme, espero que vengas pronto.

La imagen de Azura se desvaneció y el trance de Yao termino.

Yao: Deacuerdo madre, si me deshago de este sello…Sesshomaru…

Mientras Yao pensaba un monstruo se acerco a la roca lobo, al percatarse sintió miedo.

Monstruo: Pero que hace una hermosa humana por aquí… serás mi cena

Yao retrocedió pero no había a donde huir se encontraba en el borde de la roca. Cuando el monstruo se acercó obligo a Yao a resbalar cayendo en un abismo, pero… un rayo de luz paso a gran velocidad y subió por el risco con la humana en brazos y eliminó al monstruo. Era Sesshomaru que en el momento justo había logrado salvar a Yao.

Sesshomaru: Yao

Yao: Gracias, pero ¿Cómo supiste que me encontraba en peligro?

Sesshomaru: Me lo dijo Colmillo Sagrado- dijo mirando su espada

Yao sonrió y rozó su mejilla contra el pecho de Sesshomaru, segura de que nada malo le ocurriría, ya que aquel monstruo que la cargaba le inspiraba seguridad.

Sesshomaru llevo a Yao hasta el templo donde la luz de la luna la ilumino totalmente mostrando su naturaleza humana

Yao volteándose hacia Sesshomaru: En las noches cuando la luna se muestra totalmente, mi sangre sobrenatural desaparece, convirtiéndome en humana. Con esta apariencia soy vulnerable a cualquier ataque.

Sesshomaru¿Que hacías en la roca?

Yao: Estaba… estaba hablando con mi madre, me pidió que fuera a la región Ongy para entrenar y deshacerme de este sello.

Sesshomaru: Entonces vete

Yao: No te preocupes me iré, pero no esta noche… es muy peligroso que me valla con esta apariencia. Me iré mañana.

Sesshomaru no dijo nada y se marcho del lugar.

Al día siguiente, Yao había recobrado su apariencia normal, así que decidió irse sin decirle nada a nadie. Pero en la entrada del templo…

Yao: Sesshomaru

El la miró con ojos desafiantes y calculadores y le digo: vete

Yao: pero… (Se sentía muy mal por la actitud de Sesshomaru)

Sesshomaru se acercó a ella y la miro fijamente.

Yao: Sesshomaru (lo abraza)

Sesshomaru simplemente respondió al abrazo, cuando de los ojos de la híbrida empiezan a brotar lágrimas.

Sesshomaru tragándose su ego: Cuando termines el entrenamiento…

Yao: Te buscaré, te prometo volveré a tu lado, solo prométeme que no me olvidarás- dijo mientras lo miraba fijamente.

Sesshomaru: si…-en tono bajo

Yao saco de entre sus ropas un hermoso pañuelo: Esto fue un regalo de mi padre, te pido que lo conserves, así podrás tener algo mío.

Sesshomaru acepto el pañuelo y abrazó a Yao, colocando disimuladamente un colmillo en su traje.

Yao camino lentamente hacia la entrada del templo, con mucha tristeza que no pudo soportar así que corrió hasta perderse de vista.


	5. Kagome o Kikyo: La chica es capturada

Hola! Aquí el quinto capituo espero les guste y porfa dejen sus reviews para saber si les gusta :)

* * *

CAPITULO V

Sesshomaru se desvió de sus pensamientos

Volvió donde se encontraban todos.

Sesshomaru: Jaken, Rin Vamonos

Azura: Irás a buscar a Yao

Sesshomaru: No tengo por que responderte

Kagome: nosotros podemos ayudarte a encontrarla

Sesshomaru: Les repito que no necesito la ayuda de unos mugrientos humanos

Inuyasha: Kagome, no te esfuerces por ayudarlo, él es sólo un terco

Sesshomaru con mirada de odio: Cállate

Sesshomaru continuo caminando hacia el bosque acompañado por Rin, Jaken y Ha-un.

Sesshomaru: Naraku te encontraré y recuperare a Yao-pensó

En el castillo de Naraku…

Naraku: Hakudoshi, llama a Kyo, es hora de planear lo que sucederá con la sacerdotisa.

Hakudoshi sonriendo: Iré a buscarlo- sale de la habitación y se dirige a la entrada del castillo, donde encuentra a Kyo, Yao, Kanna y Kagura.

Hakudoshi: Kyo, Naraku quiere vernos.

Kyo: Claro

Ambos se marchan, por fin llegan donde se encuentra el siniestro Naraku, donde empieza la discusión.

Naraku: Kyo, necesito que lleves esto a la sacerdotisa Kikyo.

Kyo¿Kikyo¿Quien es?

Hakudoshi: Es una maldita sacerdotisa que siempre interfiere en nuestros planes, es casi tan fastidiosa como el tonto de Inuyasha.

Naraku: Llévale este pergamino

Hakudoshi¿Qué tiene ver Kikyo con tu plan Naraku?

Naraku: Es una pelea psicológica, planeo utilizar el corazón de Inuyasha en su contra, así será más fácil acabar con todos esos insectos y apoderarme de la perla de Shikón.

Kyo: Pensé que utilizarías a esa chica que acompaña a Inuyasha

Naraku: Kagome es fácil de dominar usando la gema de las almas, pero Kikyo es más fuerte y no podremos controlarla, así que utilizaremos varias trampas para acabar con

el corazón de Inuyasha.

Hakusdoshi y Naraku se miraron con una sonrisa maligna en sus rostros.

Hakudoshi: Kyo vete ya

Kyo: Claro

Al salir de la habitación se topo con Kanna, quien le mostró la localización de la sacerdotisa.

En una pequeña aldea en el norte una fría sacerdotisa curaba a unos guerreros.

Soldado: Señorita Kikyo se marcha tan pronto

Kikyo: Lo siento pero debo irme, ya no me necesitan aquí

Soldado: Deacuerdo señorita, que tenga un buen viaje

Kikyo: Gracias

Kikyo se adentro en el bosque, camino durante una hora. Sus serpientes cazadoras le advirtieron de un peligro.

Kikyo: Sal de ahí Naraku

Kyo: No soy Naraku, soy una de sus extensiones

Kikyo: Que quieres¿Matarme?

Kyo: Vengo a entregarte esto departe de Naraku

Kikyo: No voy aceptar nada de ese maldito

Kyo: Toma este pergamino, es lo único que te pido (se lo entrega), ahora me voy pero no sin antes- quema los árboles que están junto a Kikyo, sin embargo ella no se mueve- pronto volverás a tener noticias nuestras.

Tras unas llamaradas Kyo se marcha dejando a Kikyo, con el pergamino. Kikyo lanzó el mensaje de Naraku al fuego, pero cuando lo hizo se revelo el verdadero mensaje:

"_Kikyo pronto llegará el fin de este juego, y yo lo ganaré, pronto todo se resumirá en una sola batalla. Espero estés preparada para el fin, mi querido cadáver."_

Kikyo: Así que el fin. Esa creación de Naraku es diferente, será esa su arma secreta, que estás planeando Naraku (mirando al cielo).

Mientras Kikyo trataba de averiguar lo que pasaba por la mente de Naraku, Inuyasha y los otros trataban de localizar el castillo del su malvado enemigo.

Kagome: Sra. Azura, no se preocupe la ayudaremos a encontrar a su hija y salvarla de las garras de Naraku.

Azura: Gracias, eres una chica muy considerada.

Inuyasha: Yo no pienso ayudar a nadie que se relacione con el engreído de Sesshomaru.

Miroku: Inuyasha es muy descortés de tu parte decir eso.

Shipo: Yao no tenía la intención de lastimar a Kagome, es buena.

Sango: Orgulloso

Kagome: Nos vas a ayudar Inuyasha – lo mira amenazadora.

Inuyasha un poco asustado: Deacuerdo Kagome.

Azura: Donde se encuentra ese tal Naraku

Miroku: Desgraciadamente aún no hemos encontrado su castillo

Sango: No se preocupe Sra. Azura, lo encontraremos pronto

Azura: Hija…

En el castillo de Naraku…

Yao mirando al cielo por alguna extraña razón: Kagura¿Qué es lo que Naraku quiere obtener?

Kagura: La perla de Shikón, una joya capaz de otorgar grandes poderes.

Yao: Y¿para que me necesita a mí?

Kagura: no le puedo decir la verdad-pensó- Te necesita por tu poder

Yao: pero…

En ese momento interviene Kanna: Yao, Naraku quiere verte.

Yao: Si

Se dirige a la habitación de Naraku, donde se encontraba también Hakudoshi.

Yao: Aquí estoy Sr. Naraku

Naraku: Dentro de poco Kyo regresará y tengo una misión para ambos.

Yao¿Cuál es la misión?

Hakudoshi, espera a que entre Kyo - seguido de las palabras de Hakudoshi, entró Kyo

Naraku: Kyo, lleva a Yao donde se encuentra Sesshomaru, es momento de observar la reacción de este monstruo.

Hakudoshi: Yao encárgate de demostrarle tu poder a ese hanyou

Kyo: Claro, vamos Yao

Yao asintiendo con la cabeza sale de la habitación acompañada por Kyo.

Yao: Kyo¿Quién es Sesshomaru?

Kyo: Es un enemigo que quiere destruir a la raza humana

Yao: Entonces merece sufrir

Kyo: Yao no debe enterarse de su pasado, ni de la verdadera situación donde Naraku es el enemigo

Yao: Kyo… ¡Kyo!

Kyo reaccionado¿Qué pasa?

Yao: Ya salimos del castillo¿Dónde esta ese monstruo?

Kyo: Sígueme-

Se marcharon y rápidamente llegaron donde se encontraba Sesshomaru.

Kyo: Déjame ir primero¿esta bien Yao?

Yao: Si :)

Kyo salió de entre unos árboles encontrándose de frente con el imponente hanyou.

Kyo: Hola Sesshomaru

Sesshomaru: Maldito –desenvaina su espada

Kyo: Espera, no es con migo con quien tienes que pelear, ella será tu oponente

Del mismo lugar donde salido Kyo, surgió una figura femenina que Sesshomaru reconoció rápidamente.

Sesshomaru sorprendido: Yao

Yao: pero el me salvo-pensó- no importa debo seguir las ordenes del señor Naraku.

Sesshomaru: maldito Naraku que estas pensando- pensó

Yao en posición de batalla: Prepárate Sesshomaru – dijo esto creando un viento helado alrededor

Sesshomaru desenvainó a colmillo sagrado. Yao creo su arco y la flecha con su poder.

Kyo: Yao recuerda que sólo debes demostrar tus poderes

Yao asintió con la cabeza mientras volvía a fijar su mirada en Sesshomaru.

Yao: Ataca tu primero

Sesshomaru preparó su puño, parecía que el golpe iba a ser certero, pero no podía lastimar a Yao aunque estuviera bajo el control de Naraku, así que desvió el golpe que pasó junto al rostro de la híbrida.

Yao muy confundida por la acción de ese monstruo, titubeo un poco antes de decir: Ahora es mi turno.

Disparó su flecha, mas Sesshomaru la evito con colmillo sagrado, que instantáneamente se cubrió con una capa de hielo.

Sesshomaru¿Qué pasa, colmillo sagrado?

Yao: No podrás volver a usar esa espada, todo lo que toquen mis flechas se convertirá en hielo, que sólo yo puedo derretir.

Kyo: Sesshomaru lamento tu pérdida, pero debemos irnos, tenemos muchas cosas que hacer aún.

Sesshomaru: Kyo, eres tan cobarde para huir de una batalla

Kyo con despecho: No pienso ensuciarme las manos con un engreído que perdió contra una chica.

Sesshomaru estaba muy enojado por aquellas palabras.

Yao: Kyo, Vamonos esta pelea no es necesaria

Sesshomaru: Kyo, dile a Naraku….

En ese instante otra figura apareció en aquel campo de batalla, la sacerdotisa Kikyo, caminaba cerca de allí y cuando sintió la presencia de Kyo, se dirigió inmediatamente al sitio.

Kikyo: Es Kyo, pero quien es esa chica.

Jaken: Pero si es Kikyo.

Kikyo: Sesshomaru, veo que te han tendido una trampa.

Sesshomaru miró con odio a la sacerdotisa, mientras continuaba su frase.

Sesshomaru: Dile a Naraku que pagará por todo

Kyo: Deacuerdo, vamonos Yao-dijo tomándola de la mano, acto que Sesshomaru miro con antipatía.

Kyo y Yao se marcharon del lugar en un campo de energía rodeado de fuego.

Kikyo: Sesshomaru¿Quién es esa chica que acompañaba a Kyo?

Sesshomaru no respondió a la pregunta de Kikyo, simplemente se marcho. Cuando Jaken se proponía a seguirlo Kikyo lo detuvo y le repitió la pregunta.

Jaken: Es la señorita Yao, una conocida del amo Sesshomaru

Kikyo: Pero Sesshomaru odia a los humanos y a los híbridos, es imposible que tenga alguna relación con esa chica

Jaken: A usted no le corresponde saber el pasado de mi amito Sesshomaru

Kikyo: Eso significa que Sesshomaru si conoce a esa chica, pero como-pensó

Jaken: Nos vamos Rin

Rin: Si

Ambos se marcharon por el camino por donde había pasado Sesshomaru. Kikyo se quedó sola sin ninguna respuesta, pero sus serpientes le informaron que cerca de ese lugar, además de Sesshomaru, se encontraba Inuyasha.

Kikyo: Talvez Inuyasha conozca la relación de esta chica con Sesshomaru.

A lo lejos Inuyasha y los otros se encontraban comiendo, sólo se escuchaban las discusiones entre Shipo e Inuyasha por la comida y Kagome regañándolos.

Inuyasha: Shipo eso es mío, déjalo enano

Shipo: No Inuyasha

Kagome: Cálmense

Inuyasha: pero Kagome….- en ese instante Inuyasha se calló al observar… a Kikyo.

Kagome¿Qué pasa Inuyasha?

Inuyasha: Kikyo- sorprendido

Todos observaron la apararición de la sacerdotisa, y se preguntaban el porque se encontraba ella allí.

Kikyo: Quiero saber cual es la relación de Sesshomaru con la chica llamada Yao

Azura: Yao… mi hija es…

Kagome: El gran amor de Sesshomaru

Kikyo: Así que de eso se trataba

Inuyasha¿Por qué te interesa tanto Sesshomaru?

Kikyo: Sesshomaru acaba de perder a colmillo sagrado en manos de esa chica y el ni siquiera pudo golpearla, me pareció algo… extraño

Inuyasha: Kikyo-dijo tiernamente

Kagome triste: Ve con ella Inuyasha

Inuyasha: Kagome…- se levanto y se acercó a Kikyo.

Inuyasha: Kikyo ten cuidado, no se lo que planee Naraku

Kikyo: No te preocupes, puedo defenderme sola Inuyasha- le dio la espalda y se marchó

Miroku: Nunca aprenderá

Sango: Pobre Kagome

Shipo: Inuyasha es un tonto

En el Castillo de Naraku.

Kanna: Sr. Naraku…- le muestra el espejo donde se encuentra Kagome triste por lo sucedido con Kikyo

Naraku: Bien Kanna, creo que es hora de continuar con el plan…llama a Hakudoshi

Hakudoshi¿Qué sucede Naraku?

Naraku: Hakudoshi, encárgate de capturara a Kagome, para continuar con el plan

Hakudoshi: Pero Inuyasha debe estar al pendiente de ella

Naraku: Aprovecha este momento Hakudoshi, Inuyasha esta embelesado con Kikyo, y Kagome se encuentra triste, por lo tanto se alejará del grupo y en ese preciso instante, cuando este más débil y menos protegida la capturarás.

Hakudoshi: Deacuerdo – dijo con sonrisa maligna mientras se marchaba

Inuyasha salió tras Kikyo, dejando a los otros.

Sango: Esto esta mal

Kagome: Ya regreso- dijo en tono triste

Miroku: Pobre Kagome

Kagome se alejo un poco y se sentó en una roca, mirando el cielo con ojos de tristeza.

Kagome¿Por qué Inuyasha? – pensó

Detrás de Kagome una sombra infantil, pero llena de maldad.

Hakudoshi: No te preocupes, no volverás a sentir dolor jajaja- risa malvada

Kagome: Hakudoshi

Hakudoshi esparció un poco de veneno que hizo que Kagome se desmayara

Cerca de allí los otros se percataron de la presencia de Hakudoshi, corrieron al auxilio de Kagome, pero ya era muy tarde.

Sango: Hakudoshi, suéltala

Miroku: Yo me encargaré (Agujero negro)

Hakudoshi: Tonto monje (liberando insectos) informen de esto a Inuyasha

Hakudoshi se llevo a Kagome dejando a todos los demás totalmente frustrados, al poder salvarla.

Inuyasha sin conocer lo que le había sucedido a Kagome, encontró a Kikyo recostada a un árbol.

Inuyasha: Kikyo

Kikyo: Tonto, te dije que estaría bien

Inuyasha: No me interesa, es solo que no quiero… perderte de nuevo

Kikyo: Inuyasha

Inuyasha abraza a Kikyo: Te pido que me dejes enfrentarme a Naraku, no permitiré que el te dañe.

Kikyo: No lo entiendes Inuyasha, yo soy la encargada de la perla, es mi responsabilidad recuperarla y purificarla, además sólo soy un cadáver ambulante-dijo irónica

Inuyasha tomando sus manos y mirándola fijamente: Mí querida…

En ese instante entraron todos los demás y Miroku…

Miroku: Golpeando a Inuyasha

Inuyasha¿Qué te pasa? – mirando a los otros- ¿eh¿Dónde esta Kagome?

Sango alterada: Hakudoshi se la llevó!!!!

Inuyasha¡¿Qué¿Cuándo sucedió?

Miroku: Hace unos minutos, cuando tú te fuiste, ella se alejo un poco y Hakudoshi aprovecho que estaba desprevenida para llevársela.

Azura: Inuyasha, esa sacerdotisa se ha ido

Inuyasha: Kikyo…

Sango: Si no te interesa Kagome, ve detrás de Kikyo, nosotros la rescataremos

Inuyasha: Maldita sea, un descuido mío, hizo que perdiera a Kagome, debo rescatarla

Shipo: Entonces vammonos tonto.

Inuyasha mirando el cielo: Kagome…


	6. Los hermanos son lastimados

Les presento, el capitulo 6 :). Espero les guste, ya que se llevará a cabo una pequeña batalla. Xfa dejen sus reviews para así concer su opinion, sugerencias, quejas... lo que sea :)

* * *

CAPITULO VI

En el castillo de Naraku; todo estaba listo para recibir a Kagome. Hakudoshi entro en el campo de energía, al otro lado se encontraban Kyo, Kanna, Kagura y Yao

Kagura: Atrapaste a Kagome, muy bien

Hakudoshi: Cuídenla, iré a buscar a Naraku (Hakudoshi entra al castillo)

Yao: Pero si esta es la chica que acompañaba a Inuyasha¿para que la capturó Naraku?

Kyo: No te preocupes lo sabrás pronto (sonríe)

Después de un rato Hakudoshi, regresa.

Kyo: Lleva a Kagome donde Naraku

Kyo: Esta bien (se acerca a Hakudoshi) Debemos llevar también a Yao, ella está empezando a sospechar, debo hacer que olvide que Kagome era acompañante de ese híbrido de Inuyasha.

Hakudoshi: Yao, por favor ven con nosotros

Yao asistiendo con la cabeza: Que le harán a esta chica- pensó

Kyo con Kagome en brazos, Hakudoshi y Yao, llegaron al aposento del malvado Naraku.

Naraku: Kyo, ya sabes que hacer

Kyo: Sí – tomo la gema de las almas que colgaba de su cuello la puso en su mano y toco la cabeza de Kagome diciendo: Olvidarás todo aquello que te relacione con Inuyasha, a partir de ahora, seguirás las órdenes de Naraku.

Yao¿Qué es esto?

Kyo mirando la reacción de Yao, volteo a ver a Naraku quien le dio la señal de eliminar las sospechas de Yao.

Kyo se acercó pero Yao se alejó.

Kyo: Confía en mí

Yao: Dime de que se trata esto

Kyo no mencionó nada, simplemente la tomo de la mano y coloco la gema en su frente provocando que olvidará todo lo que había sucedido con Kagome, le habían hecho olvidar la relación que ella alguna vez observó entre Kagome e Inuyasha.

Hakudoshi: Ambas se desmayaron. Kyo sacalas de aquí.

Kyo cargó a Kagome y a Yao fuera de la habitación y las colocó en otra.

Kyo: Duerman – se marcho seguido de estas palabras

Pasaron alrededor de 2 horas, hasta que Kagome despertó

Kagome¿Qué¿Dónde estoy?

Yao (quien se encontraba despierta desde hace 30 minutos): Estas en el castillo de Naraku.

Kagome: Ahora recuerdo yo sirvo al señor Naraku.

Kanna entra en la habitación.

Yao: Kanna

Kanna: Yao, enséñale a esta chica a usar el arco y la flecha

Yao: Deacuerdo. Vamos- viendo a Kagome

Kagome: Claro.

Pasaron 5 horas de entrenamiento, la puntería de Kagome había mejorado mucho y sus flechas eran ahora más potentes.

Mientras ellas entrenaban, Kyo, Hakudoshi y Naraku se encontraban discutiendo acerca del plan para obtener la perla de shikón.

Naraku: Ya tenemos a Kagome y a Yao, ellas serán la carnada

Hakudoshi¿Y que hay de Kikyo?

Naraku: No te preocupes.

Kyo: Ahora hay que ponerles una trampa para poder eliminarlos.

Hakudoshi: Naraku antes de continuar con el plan, deberíamos hacerlos sufrir.

Naraku: Te refieres a enfrentar en batalla a Yao y Kagome contra los dos hermanos

Kyo: Si Inuyasha reacciona como Sesshomaru, saldrá gravemente herido en un verdadero combate.

Naraku: Ellos no sabrán que los golpeo jajajaja (risa malévola)

Kyo: Entonces iré a buscar a Yao y Kagome

Hakudoshi: Lleva a Kagura contigo

Kyo: Claro

Kyo salió con dirección al lugar de entrenamiento, a buscar a aquellas dos "carnadas".

Yao: Hola Kyo

Kyo: Yao, Kagome vengan conmigo es hora de visitar a unos hermanos

Kagome¿De quienes estás hablando?

Kyo: Inuyasha y Sesshomaru, estas bestias quieren apoderarse de la perla de Shikón para destruir el mundo humano.

Kagome¿Entonces son enemigos?

Yao: Son una amenaza

Kyo: Vengan conmigo, iremos a buscarlos para demostrarles cuan fuertes son ustedes dos

Kagome y Yao: Si

Salieron del campo de energía donde se encontraba Kagura quien ya había sido informada acerca de la situación. Se encaminaron al lugar de los hermanos.

En aquel bosque donde se había congelado colmillo sagrado, ambos hermanos se encontraban consternados; Inuyasha había perdido a Kagome por un simple descuido y Sesshomaru lamentaba la pérdida de su espada y el solo hecho de que Yao estuviera del lado de Naraku.

Sango: Inuyasha, no hay ningún rastro de Hakudoshi ni de Kagome

Inuyasha: Maldita sea- clavando su espada en la tierra

Una voz proveniente de unos árboles: Eres un inútil Inuyasha

Inuyasha reconociendo la voz: Sesshomaru…

Sesshomaru: Así que capturaron a esa tonta humana

Inuyasha: Cállate Sesshomaru

Sesshomaru: No quieres aceptar la verdad, fue tu culpa

Inuyasha¡Ya lo sé!

Sesshomaru: Se acercan…

Todo quedó en silencio hasta la aparición de dos criaturas nacidas del mal: Kagura y Kyo.

Kyo: Es bueno que estén todos reunidos…

Kagura: Presenciaran una gran pelea

Sesshomaru en voz baja: Eso significa…

Dos figuras conocidas surgieron de las sombras, Kagome y Yao.

Inuyasha: Kagome

Azura: No confíes en ella

Miroku: Sra. Azura, a que se refiere

Azura: Es Kagome, pero esta siendo controlada

Sango y Shipo: Imposible

Kyo: Inuyasha, Sesshomaru; están preparados para luchar contra sus corazones

Kagura: Es hora de que ustedes peleen

Yao y Kagome asintieron con la cabeza, colocándose delante de Sesshomaru e Inuyasha

Yao: Sesshomaru, ya has tenido una prueba de mi poder, ahora es tiempo de sucumbas ante ellos (creando su arco y flecha de hielo)

Kagome: Tú debes ser Inuyasha, prepárate (tomando su arco y flecha)

Inuyasha: Kagome no pienso pelear contigo.

Kyo: Ya saben que hacer

Yao y Kagome: Sí- atacando simultáneamente a Sesshomaru e Inuyasha

Sesshomaru esquivó la flecha e Inuyasha, la bloqueo con su espada.

Sesshomaru: Yao si quieres pelear sígueme- pensó: este lugar no es el indicado

Yao: Claro, no importa el lugar vas a perder

Sesshomaru se alejó seguido por Yao y Kyo quien había decidido ir a supervisar.

Inuyasha pensando: porque se habrá marchado Sesshomaru, no me importa ahora solo debo concentrarme en Kagome

Kagome: Pon atención a esta batalla y no a la de tu hermano

Inuyasha¿Qué te pasa, no me recuerdas?

Kagome: Deja de hablar y pelea- lanzando una flecha que lastimó el rostro de Inuyasha.

Inuyasha mirando a Kagura¿Qué le hicieron?

Se dirigió a atacar a Kagura pero fue interceptado por una flecha de Kagome que lastimo su brazo.

Kagome: Te dije que tu pelea era contra mí- lanzando otra flecha pero con más poder

Inuyasha esquivando la flecha: Kagome!

Simultanea a esta batalla no muy lejos Sesshomaru se enfrentaba a Yao.

Sesshomaru: Este lugar… será el terreno de batalla

Yao: Prepárate. En la ocasión anterior resultaste ileso, pero no será lo mismo con esta batalla

Sesshomaru desenvainando la espada Tokiyin: Pelea

Yao lanzó una flecha que Sesshomaru pudo esquivar con facilidad, pero aprovechando el momento Yao golpeo fuertemente a Sesshomaru en el rostro

Yao: Este no es todo tu poder, me decepciona que me subestimes

Sesshomaru ataco a Yao con Tokiyin causándole una pequeña herida en la mano derecha

Yao¿Este es todo el daño que puedes hacerme?- creo un ambiente frío, congelando las plantas

Sesshomaru: No te temo

Yao: Pues es mejor que te acostumbres a este aire frío ya que terminarás congelado

Sesshomaru sonrió ante la inminente amenaza.

Yao: Acabaré con esa sonrisa- Yao congelo las piernas de Sesshomaru

Sesshomaru sorprendido¡¿Qué?!

Yao: Ahora el paso final- creo una daga de hielo, muy filosa.

Sesshomaru mirando a Yao a los ojos fijamente.

Yao: Morirás – dijo acercándose a gran velocidad hacia el corazón de Sesshomaru

Pero justo antes de que el la filosa daga tocara las ropas de Sesshomaru este abrazó a Yao

Yao sonrojada pensó: Que… porque esta haciendo esto… es mí enemigo, pero… no entiendo lo que pasa

Kyo observando la acción de Sesshomaru¡Yao hazlo ya!

Yao: No puedo matarlo- pensó clavando la daga en la espalda de Sesshomaru, pero en ese instante una lágrima surgió de los ojos de Yao

Sesshomaru soltó a Yao después de haber sido atacado. Entonces tomo a Tokikyn y lanzó un ataque contra Yao para aclarar una sospecha.

Yao al observar el ataque tuvo miedo pero Kyo intervino en la batalla y protegió a Yao

Kyo¿Estas bien?

Yao: Si, gracias Kyo

Kyo: Maldito te atreviste a atacarla a pesar de…

Sesshomaru en voz baja y rodeado de sangre: Es cierto, esta enamorado de ella

Kyo: Esta batalla ha acabado, espero que hayas aprendido la lección Sesshomaru- atacándolo con disparos de fuego que le causaron quemaduras en el pecho y brazos

Yao: Kyo ya basta, esta lo suficientemente herido

Kyo percatándose de que alguien se encontraba allí abrazó a Yao protegiéndola del báculo de dos cabezas perteneciente a Jaken ya que su cuerpo era resistente a cualquier fuego.

Jaken¡Amo Sesshomaru!

Kyo: Vamonos Yao

Yao mirando el estado de Sesshomaru: Sí

Yao y Kyo se marcharon hacia el castillo de Naraku. En la pelea de Inuyasha la situación no era muy distinta a la de Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha se encontraba muy cansado y herido en una pierna y un brazo, ya que había sido alcanzado por las flechas de Kagome.

Inuyasha: Kagome, trata de recordarme

Kagome¡CALLATE! Te dije que esto es una pelea así que deja de hablar- lanzó una flecha que atravesó el estómago que Inuyasha.

Inuyasha: Kagome- cayendo herido, débil por la perdida de sangre

Kagura: Es suficiente, ya es hora de irnos, por cierto a ustedes- mirando a Sango, Miroku, Shipo, Azura y Rin- tomen este regalo: _Danza de las cuchillas_

Azura creo una barrera de hielo que pudo resistir el ataque de Kagura, pero el ataque era solo una distracción mientras se retiraban hacia el castillo.

Azura¿Están bien?

Shipo y Rin: Si

Sango: Gracias

Miroku: Hizo un gran esfuerzo, gracias Sra. Azura

Sango: Debemos ayudar a Inuyasha

Rin¿Dónde está el Sr. Sesshomaru?

Surgiendo del terreno de batalla se encontraba Jaken tratando de cargar a su amo, que yacía gravemente herido al igual que Inuyasha.

Rin¡Señor Sesshomaru!- acudiendo al lado del monstruo

Azura: Señorita Sango, podría ayudarme, debemos curar las heridas de estos dos

Sango: Claro, Miroku ¿podrías recostar a Sesshomaru junto a aquel árbol?

Miroku: Claro Sanguito

Azura: Rin y Shipo, necesito que vayan en busca de agua

Rin: Sí

Shipo: Llevaremos las botellas de Kagome

Azura: Jaken, cerca del río crece una planta de color azul escarlata, es una planta medicinal perfecta para heridas en monstruos, podrías traerla

Jaken: Lo que sea por mi amito

Sango: Podemos usar las vendas de la mochila de Kagome

Azura abriendo la mochila: Estas medicinas son muy extrañas

Sango: No se preocupe le enseñaré a usarlas

Miroku: Ya recosté a Sesshomaru y a Inuyasha, solo falta que traigan el agua para comenzar a vendarlos.

Rin: Sra. Azura aquí hay agua – se la entrega- iré por más

Azura: Yo me encargaré de Sesshomaru, tu Sango por favor encárgate de Inuyasha

Shipo: Aquí está el agua para Inuyasha, ya regreso ayudaré a Rin.

Azura se acercó a Sesshomaru, quien yacía ensangrentado.

Azura: No puedo creer que mi hija haya hecho esto- tomó una toalla de las que estaban en la mochila de Kagome y limpio las heridas de Sesshomaru.

Sango se encontraba en la misma situación que Azura, quitando las flechas incrustadas en el cuerpo de Inuyasha.

Sango: Naraku se sobrepasó

Miroku: Tanto Inuyasha como Sesshomaru están sufriendo la venganza de Naraku

Jaken sosteniendo muy contento unas plantas entre sus manos: Aquí están las plantas medicinales.

Azura: Gracias Jaken.

Azura creo una especie de tazón con sus poderes, les agregó agua y todo el azul escarlata de las plantas se espació por el agua dejando unas plantas totalmente blancas.

Azura: Sango, remoja las vendas en este líquido así sanaran más rápido y tú, monje ¿Sabes hacer té?

Miroku: Si

Azura: Pues, toma las hojas de esta planta, remójalas en agua caliente y crearan un té muy efectivo para recobrar las energías

Miroku: Claro Sra. Azura

Sango y Azura empezaron a vendar a los dos hermanos. En poco tiempo ambos se encontraban vendados de sus heridas y aún reposando en el suelo frío. Miroku, preparó el té, Rin y Shipo jugaban juntos, Azura miraba el cielo con tristeza y Sango preparaba algo de comer.

Pero los hijos del Gran General, tenían una sombra que nublaba sus pensamientos.

En el sueño de Inuyasha

Inuyasha¿Dónde estoy? – aparecen miles de imágenes de Kagome

Kagome: Ven Inuyasha….

Inuyasha: Kagome- corre hacia ella y la abraza

Kagome: Inuyasha… ¡Morirás!

Inuyasha sintió como una flecha atravesaba su pecho y junto a su amada Kagome el malvado Naraku.

En el sueño de Sesshomaru

Sesshomaru se encontraba en un lugar desolado, lleno de hielo.

Sesshomaru: Yao

De unas colinas nevadas surgió la figura de Yao.

Yao: Sesshomaru, te estuve buscando todo este tiempo… - lo abraza

Sesshomaru mostrando una pequeña sonrisa correspondió el abrazo

Yao: …. pero…

La figura de Yao desapareció. Dejando a Sesshomaru muy confundido. Detrás de Sesshomaru otra figura se mostraba

Figura: Hijo

Sesshomaru sorprendido se volteo reconociendo esa voz a pesar de no oírla hace mucho tiempo.

Rumiko: Sesshomaru querido hijo, veo que encontraste alguien a quien amar….- dijo tiernamente

Sesshomaru sonrió ante tal expresión.

Rumiko abrazando a su hijo: Lastima que ella no te recuerde – dijo liberando un veneno muy potente de sus manos que quemó la piel de Sesshomaru.

La hermosa madre de Sesshomaru se convirtió en un demonio cadavérico que reía mientras señalaba dos figuras: Kyo y Yao

Sesshomaru¿Qué?

Kyo se encontraba abrazando a Yao y mofándose de la situación de Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru: Maldito – atacando con Tokiyin, pero nada sucedió

Kyo: Ella ahora es mía… ahora es mía… - esto resonó como un eco en la cabeza de Sesshomaru

Ambos despertaron de sus terribles sueños justo al mismo tiempo. Su obstinación los hizo querer irse en busca de Naraku, pero sus graves heridas los detuvieron.

Azura se acercó a Sesshomaru quien estaba alejado de todos.

Azura: Sesshomaru¿Qué sucedió en tu combate contra mi hija?

Sesshomaru: Kyo… está enamorado de ella

Azura: Se notaba en sus ojos… al igual que en los tuyos Sesshomaru. Ella no te recuerda pero debes intentar recuperarla

Sesshomaru: Debo derrotar a ese maldito Kyo y a Naraku


	7. Confusión bajo la lluvia

Espero les haya gustado el sexto capitulo, aqui su continuación donde el drama crece aún más. Espero lo disfruten y dejen sus reviews.

* * *

CAPITULO VII

En el castillo de Naraku, Kyo, Kagura Yao y Kagome regresaban victoriosos de la pelea contra los hermanos

Kyo: Kagome, Yao lo hicieron muy bien

Kagome: Les dimos lo que se merecían

Yao: Pero…

Aparece Kanna

Kanna: Kyo, el Sr. Naraku desea hablar contigo

Kyo: Claro

Kanna: Ustedes pueden descansar

Kagome: Claro

Se marcha Kanna

Kagome: No te sentiste extraña peleando contra esos tipos

Yao: Ya había peleado contra Sesshomaru antes, pero me siento extraña cuando peleo con él

Kagome y Yao al mismo tiempo: No pude matarlo

Yao: Sabes al final de la batalla puede observar los grandes poderes de Sesshomaru, pero no entiendo el porqué no los uso para defenderse de mis ataques

Kagome: Ese chico hablaba incesantemente de haberme conocido pero yo no lo recuerdo

Yao: Esto es muy confuso, siento que ya…

Kagome:… ¿lo conocías antes?

Yao: Si

Kagome: Ahí viene Kyo, habla con él yo iré a descansar

Yao: Kyo debo preguntarte… que fue lo que dijo Sesshomaru después de que ataco con todo su poder

Kyo:… pues (no puedo decirle que Sesshomaru se dio cuanta de lo que siento por ella) no lo sé, supongo unos balbuceos sin sentido, no te preocupes.

Yao: Deacuerdo

Kyo miro la mano derecha de Yao, que había sido herida por el ataque de Sesshomaru, al parecer estaba sangrando.

Kyo: Estas sangrando

Yao: No te preocupes es una herida pequeña

Kyo: Déjame ver- tomó su mano y creo un fuego color blanco que curo la herida de Yao

Yao: El fuego Rein, que puede curar cualquier herida

Kyo sonriendo: Si… espero te sientas mejor-sonrojado

Yao apenada: Si…

Kyo: Acompáñame quiero mostrarte algo- la toma de la mano y se la lleva

Yao¿A dónde vamos?

Kyo: Es una sorpresa

Salieron del castillo y llegaron a un riachuelo.

Yao¿Es aquí?

Kyo: Es justo detrás de esa gran roca

Detrás de la gigantesca roca se ocultaban unas hermosas cataratas rodeadas de hermosa vegetación y rosas que despedían un delicioso olor

Yao atónita: … es… esto es hermoso

Kyo: Sabía que te gustaría

Yao mirándolo seriamente: Kyo¿Por qué Hakudoshi y Naraku son tan diferentes a ti, es decir, ellos no muestran emociones?

Kyo mirando el cielo: No lo sé supongo que…

Yao¿Kyo?

Kyo se había quedado dormido

Yao: Supongo que no soy la única agotada- se recostó junto a Kyo en instantes cayó dormida.

Mientras Yao dormía, en otro lugar no tan lejano un monstruo malherido miraba lo que parecía ser un hermoso pañuelo, con dibujos de copos de nieve.

Sesshomaru alejado del resto: Yao…

Azura mirando a Sesshomaru de lejos: Jaken, que es lo que sostiene Sesshomaru entre sus manos.

Jaken: Es un pañuelo que la señorita Yao le dio antes de irse

Azura: Entonces es el pañuelo que le regalo su padre…

Jaken¿Qué tiene de importante?

Azura: El padre de Yao falleció cuando ella tenía solo 5 años de edad, y su único recuerdo es que su padre le dio ese pañuelo con las indicaciones de que se lo entregara a quien su corazón eligiera como su gran amor.

Sesshomaru mirando a Azura en señal de que había escuchado la conversación a pesar de la distancia: Ya entiendo…

Miroku¿De que estarán hablando?

Inuyasha: Maldito Naraku, me arrebato a Kagome…

Sango percatándose de la actitud de Inuyasha: Inuyasha con las palabras no vas a solucionar nada, concéntrate en recuperarte, así podrás enfrentarte a Naraku y recuperar a Kagome.

Azura: Sango tiene razón – se acerca a Sesshomaru- escuchaste lo que dijo Sango.

Sesshomaru: Esa humana… yo no necesito que me lo digas, no soy como ese tonto de Inuyasha.

Azura: Claro, era típico que dijeras eso

Sesshomaru: Alguien se acerca

De la nada apareció Kikyo, miró el estado en que se encontraban Inuyasha y Sesshomaru.

Kikyo¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

Miroku: Perdieron la batalla…

Kikyo¿A sí? Contra quien perdieron, déjame adivinar Sesshomaru, Yao te venció de nuevo…

Sesshomaru: Maldita sacerdotisa

Inuyasha: Kikyo…

Kikyo: Y tu Inuyasha¿Quién te venció?

Inuyasha triste: Kagome, Naraku la atrapó

Kikyo: Veo que esa chica era muy débil

Inuyasha: Kagome es fuerte, pero…

Kikyo: No pudieron luchar contra sus corazones

Sango: No podían lastimarlas

Kikyo: Deacuerdo

Inuyasha¿A que viniste Kikyo?

Kikyo: Naraku me envió un mensaje, decía que pronto se desataría una gran batalla y supuse que tendría que ver con ustedes también.

Sango: No podemos hacer nada

Miroku: Debemos esperar a que Naraku de el primer paso, para empezar esta batalla.

Kagura¿Kanna, dónde estan Kyo y Yao?

Kanna tomó su espejo, él que mostró a Yao y a Kyo dormidos en el césped.

Kagura: Es un problema que Kyo se enamore de Yao

En las cataratas donde se encontraban Yao y Kyo

El cielo se había oscurecido mientras ambos dormían, de pronto empezó a llover, esto los despertó.

Yao abriendo los ojos después de sentir una gota en su mejilla¿Qué?-soñolienta- empezará a llover…

De las cataratas surgió una esfera de luz brillante, esta llamó mucho la atención de Yao, parecía que estaba bajo el efecto de un hechizo.

Luz: Yao… Yao… ven conmigo

Yao sin apartar la vista: si…

La luz guío a Yao a un bosque maldito, miles de presencias malignas habitaban allí, mas Yao no se detuvo. Se detuvieron frente a un gran árbol seco, de apariencia tétrica.

En un lugar cercano

Sesshomaru sorprendido: esa esencia es de Yao- se puso de pie inmediatamente, los otros no habían percatado ninguna presencia.

Jaken¿Qué pasa amo Sesshomaru?

Sesshomaru lo ignora.

Azura: No puedes irte, tus heridas no han sanado aún

Sesshomaru la mira desafiante: No me afectara

Azura le da la espalda: Vete, eres un testarudo

Jaken: Amito esta lloviznando¿A dónde se dirige?

Sesshomaru: No te incumbe

Sesshomaru se va a la mayor velocidad que puede, ya que sus heridas no le permiten obtener su velocidad normal.

Sango preguntando a Azura¿A dónde va?

Azura: A buscar a Yao

Inuyasha: Yao… esta cerca…

Azura: Si, no entiendo el porqué, debería de estar en el castillo de Naraku, pero se encuentra sola cerca de aquí.

Miroku: Esta lloviendo más fuerte sería mejor que buscáramos un lugar para refugiarnos.

Azura creo una especie de refugio hecho de hielo.

Shipo sacudiéndose el agua: Gracias señora Azura

Azura sonriendo: No hay de que… Hija-piensa

En el castillo de Naraku

Kyo ya había regresado al castillo, pensando que Yao se encontraba allí, pero sus suposiciones eran erróneas.

Kyo: Hermana (dirigiéndose a Kagura) Sabes donde se encuentra Yao

Kagura: Yo no…

Kanna: Yo se donde se encuentra, ella esta en el bosque maldito, donde habitan miles de monstruos despiadados y sanguinarios.

Kyo expresando miedo y preocupación: Iré a buscarla, esos monstruos la pueden… matar.

Kagura: Kyo espera…

Kyo frustrado¿Qué pasa?

Kagura: No es conveniente tu sentimiento por Yao, el que estés enamorado de ella puede traernos problemas

Kyo ignora lo que dice Kagura, pero algo en sus entrañas le decía que las palabras de Kagura eran verdaderas.

En el bosque, la luz que había guiado a Yao, había desaparecido, y al parecer la hipnosis que causaba también.

Yao¿Dónde estoy? – dijo confundida

Una extraña y aguda voz proveniente de la oscuridad

¿?: Pero si es una hermosa híbrida… no debiste adentrarte en este bosque… no sabes que aquí vivimos monstruos sanguinarios

Yao: Soy una híbrida pero no soy débil- lanza una flecha que acaba con la voz, dejando caer el cuerpo visible en la luz

Alrededor de Yao empiezan a surgir miles de voces.

¿?: Que insolente, ha matado a uno de los nuestros

¿?¿?: No sabe en lo que se ha metido

Yao: Muéstrense malditos

¿?: No debiste decir eso niñita, te has metido en un gran problema

Un centenar de monstruos surgió de las sombras, todos atacaban a Yao. Sus poderes no eran débiles, pero la cantidad de monstruos era exagerada, usó sus flechas e incluso creo dagas con las que acabo con varios monstruos, pero parecían no acabarse, y por el gran esfuerzo sus poderes iban disminuyendo.

Yao agotada: No… puedo… contra todos estos… monstruos

Un horrible monstruo atacó a Yao, pero algo lo esquivo, qué habría sido se preguntaba. Miró a su izquierda y un demonio ya conocido de cabellos color plata se encontraba luchando a su lado.

Yao: Sesshomaru-pensó

Al ver a Sesshomaru luchando a su lado, vino a su mente un recuerdo borroso, una antigua batalla, en un templo, donde una figura de cabellos largos luchaba junto a ella y la salvaba del veneno.

Se desconcentró por unos instantes, tropezando, y una especie gusano gigante le disparó veneno, que toco su costado

Yao: Maldita sea- presionado la herida sangrante, las ropas que cubrían su costado quedaron totalmente destruidas.

Otros demonios se dirigían a atacarla pero el ataque destructor de la espada Tokiyin perteneciente a Sesshomaru acabo con todos, sin herir a Yao.

Yao¿Por qué me está ayudando? – se pone de pie dificultosamente- Sesshomaru… ¿Qué haces, porque me ayudaste?

Sesshomaru no respondió, se acercó a ella y observó la herida de su costado. Sacó de entre sus ropas un tónico que Jaken había robado a una vieja curandera.

Yao¿Qué es?

Sesshomaru continuaba sin pronunciar palabra alguna, tomó un trozó de tela de sus ropas y lo roció con el tónico.

Yao: Responde¿Qué es?

Sesshomaru la miró fijamente: Confía en mí

Por alguna extraña razón, Yao confío en Sesshomaru, aquel lugar y aquel tiempo había quedado libres de odio, batallas y desconfianza.

Sesshomaru tomó la tela y la colocó en el costado descubierto y herido de Yao.

Yao con gestos de dolor: Ten cuidado

Sesshomaru aplico de nuevo el tónico con delicadeza y suavidad. La herida de Yao lucía mejor. Sesshomaru colocó su mano izquierda con el tónico, y colocó su otra mano en el costado derecho de Yao, quedando frente a ella.

Yao se sonrojó pero no pudo decir nada. Sesshomaru abrazó a Yao bajó la lluvia que aún no había cesado.

Cuando Yao colocó sus manos en la espalda de Sesshomaru notó que estaba sangrando.

Yao: La herida que yo provoqué… no ha sanado, y aún así viniste a ayudarme¿Por qué lo haces, porque me ayudas si yo… soy tu enemiga?

Sesshomaru no respondió.

Yao: Sesshomaru… yo…- pensando: porque me siento tan culpable por lo que le hice-

Sesshomaru se acercó a Yao, la distancia entre ellos era mínima, pero, a pesar de la lluvia, al ambiente entre ambos era calido.

Sesshomaru besó a Yao, pero justo detrás de Yao se encontraba Kyo, quien había golpeado a Yao, dejándola inconsciente.

Kyo: Sesshomaru, veo que aprovechas cada situación

Sesshomaru¿La lastimaste?

Kyo: Simplemente hice que se desmayara, y cuando despierte desmentiré todo esto que haz hecho.

Sesshomaru empuña a Tokiyin: MALDITO

Kyo: Es mejor no hagas eso, estas herido y cansado, si te ataco morirás – toma a Yao entre sus brazos- Por cierto, NO TE VUELVAS A ACERCAR A YAO

Kyo, se marcha en una espiral de fuego.

Sesshomaru: Yao…- se desmaya

En el campamento de Inuyasha y los otros, Azura pudo percibir el olor de sangre, sangre de Sesshomaru.

Azura: Miroku, por favor acompáñame al bosque maldito

Miroku asustado¿Por… que quiere ir… al bosque maldito?

Sango: En ese bosque habitan gran cantidad de monstruos, algunos de ellos muy fuertes

Azura: Sesshomaru fue a ese bosque para ayudar a mi hija, ahora es mi turno de ayudarlo a él

Miroku: Deacuerdo

Azura y Miroku regresaron después de unos 40 minutos, cargando el cuerpo herido de Sesshomaru.

Jaken: Amo… amito…

Rin: Señora Azura¿puede curar al amo Sesshomaru?

Azura: Claro

Pasó una hora hasta que Sesshomaru despertó, sus heridas ya habían sido vendadas.

Azura: Sesshomaru. ¿Qué pasó con mi hija?

Sesshomaru: La hirieron, pero estará bien

Azura¿Y Kyo?

Sesshomaru golpeando el suelo: Ese maldito se la llevó y me prohibió acercarme… ese ingenuo cree que podrá detenerme- dijo con una mirada llena de odio


	8. La ilusión de una muerte

Hola perdonen el tiempo que tarde, aqui esta el capitulo ocho, que se torna un poco triste leanlo y dejen sus reviews para saber lo que piensan, espero les guste.

* * *

CAPITLO VIII

Kyo llevó a Yao al castillo, donde espero a que despertara. Pasadas dos horas Yao despertó confundida.

Yao: Kyo… ¿que hago aquí?... ¿que pasó?

Kyo: Sesshomaru intentó matarte, mira tu costado….

Yao notó que su costado estaba vendado: Pero… - los recuerdos de Yao eran borrosos, pero algo en su corazón le decía que Kyo estaba mintiendo.

Kyo: Descansa, iré a hablar con Naraku

Kyo salio de la habitación con una mirada de despecho. Llegó donde se encontraba Naraku

Kyo: Naraku ¿Cuándo destruiremos a ese maldito de Sesshomaru?- dijo eufórico y con la misma mirada de despecho

Naraku: Ya veo… te enamoraste de la chica y ahora te molesta que Sesshomaru intente recuperarla

Kyo bajó la cabeza

Naraku: Ese odio era el que estaba esperando… Deacuerdo prepara todo para la batalla, será dentro de 2 días cuando cobre mi venganza jajaja- risa malvada

Kyo sonriendo: Claro – pensando: pronto me desharé yo mismo de ese maldito

Naraku: Elige el lugar y envía a Hakudoshi a entregar el mensaje

Kyo: Perfecto…

Kyo eligió rápidamente el lugar perfecto: El valle de la Muerte, así llamado por que allí se llevo a cabo una de las más grandes masacres, muerte de hombres y monstruos.

Kyo salió en busca de Hakudoshi, mas en el camino encontró a Yao y a Kagome.

Yao¿Kyo que haces?

Kyo: Preparo la venganza contra esos malditos hermanos, por cierto no han visto a Hakudoshi

Kagome: Esta en el jardín

Kyo se dirigió rápidamente al jardín

Kyo: Hakudoshi

Hakudoshi¿Qué quieres?- con tono de indiferencia

Kyo: Pensé que querrías ir donde Inuyasha y darles un mensaje departe de Naraku…. además podrías causar destrozos en el camino

Hakudoshi sonrió maliciosamente: Acepto, dime cual es el mensaje

Kyo: Aquí esta el pergamino

Hakudoshi lo recibe y se marcha.

Kyo: Perfecto, pronto esos malditos morirán

En el campamento

Azura: Las heridas de Sesshomaru e Inuyasha ya casi sanan por completo

Sango: Cuando se recuperen no dudaran en ir en busca de Naraku

Miroku: Ese demonio capturo a la señorita Kagome…

Sango: Azura¿Yao es híbrida verdad?

Azura: Si, y aun no entiendo como alguien como Sesshomaru se pudiera enamorar de ella.

Miroku¿A que se refiere?

Jaken interrumpiendo: A mi también me pareció raro al principio, pero mi amo tiene un gran corazón a pesar de que no lo demuestra.

Miroku: Si claro ¬¬

Sango: Lo que no entiendo es el odio de Sesshomaru por los híbridos, si está enamorado de Yao

Jaken: Es que mi amito los odia desde que…

Sesshomaru: Jaken- en tono de frío y espeluznante

Inuyasha: Eso… NARAKU- grito

Sesshomaru: Hasta ahora te percatas, veo el porque de tus heridas

Hakudoshi apareció inmerso en un campo de energía que flotaba en el cielo.

Inuyasha: MALDITO

Hakudoshi: No te precipites, les traigo buenas noticias- les lanza el pergamino- o no tan buenas jajaja (risa maligna) –desaparece

Sango leyendo el pergamino: "Mañana en el Valle de la Muerte, podrán luchar para recobrar sus corazones o rendirse y entregarme la perla y sus vidas"

Miroku: Eso está a 2 horas de aquí

Sesshomaru: Jaken quédate aquí con Rin… - mira a Azura.

Azura: También me quedaré

Sango: Miroku y yo iremos

Sesshomaru: Hagan lo que quieran

Azura: Tomen esto- les entrega unas botellitas a Inuyasha y Sesshomaru- Tal vez esto sirva para que ellas recuerden…

Miroku¿Qué es?

Azura: Son las lagrimas de la deidad del agua

Sango: Esperemos que eso funcione

Inuyasha: Ansío el momento de quitarle esa sonrisa a Naraku y recuperar a Kagome

Pasaron lentas las horas hasta que el sol apareciera la mañana siguiente. Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, Sango y Miroku llegaron al lugar pactado, donde ya se encontraban las malignas figuras de Naraku, Kyo, Hakudoshi, Kagura y Kanna, y por supuesto Kagome y Yao.

Hakudoshi: Es de mala educación llegar tarde

Naraku: Ya que están aquí que empiece el combate

Kagura atacó a Miroku y a Sango, mientras que Naraku, Kyo, Kanna y Hakudoshi simplemente observaban la situación de los hermanos.

Yao: La ocasión anterior te perdoné la vida, mas ahora mi misión es matarte

Sesshomaru: No podrás matarme

Yao: Quieres apostar- inicia el ataque

Inuyasha mirando a Kagome: Tengo que recuperarte

Kagome levantando la mirada¡Morirás!- lanza una flecha, que Inuyasha esquiva.

Ambas batallas, peligrosas y simultáneas continuaron por 10 minutos, Sesshomaru había perdido su armadura, cuando esta fue alcanzada por una de las flechas de Yao, e Inuyasha presentaba miles de rasguños.

Sesshomaru pensando: La he estado observando, después de lanzar una flecha pierde el equilibrio por unos segundos, ese es el momento para hacerla recordar.

Yao: Concéntrate en la batalla – lanza una flecha de gran poder

Sesshomaru la esquiva con dificultad y se acerca a gran velocidad a Yao, y logra arrebatarle su arco.

Yao sorprendida¡¿Qué?!

Sesshomaru: Ya no puedes usar tu arco contra mí

Yao sonriendo: Tal vez me arrebataste mi arco, pero no mi poder…

Hakudoshi a la distancia: Ha liberado su verdadero poder

Yao empezó a congelar todo a su alrededor, el campo de batalla se había convertido en una tumba de hielo.

Yao¿Qué te parece?

Sesshomaru: Eres débil- pensando: el poder se encuentra en sus manos

Yao¿Cómo te atreves?

Yao lanza un ataque que golpea a Sesshomaru, provocando que surja un hilo de sangre de su boca

Sesshomaru limpiando la sangre de su boca: Eso no estuvo tan mal, pero te mostraré lo que es poder

Sesshomaru se levanta e invoca su látigo venenoso, y con el golpea la mano izquierda de Yao causándole una quemadura

Kyo exaltado: Se atrevió a lastimarla

Sesshomaru sonrió y se colocó justo enfrente de Yao.

Yao: Infeliz – lo golpea con su mano y lo hace caer

Sesshomaru lleva de una forma rápida y extraña su mano a su boca, y se coloca de nuevo frente a Yao.

Yao: Eres persistente –trata de golpear su cara mas este la detiene.

Yao pensando: Logró detenerme

Sesshomaru colocó su mano con suavidad en el rostro de Yao

Yao sonrojada¿Qué me pasa?-pensó- Sus ojos… expresan tanto… cariño

Sesshomaru se acercó con delicadeza tocando los labios tersos de Yao y la besó como aquel primer beso.

Kyo al ver esa muestra de verdadero amor, enfureció y atacó a Sesshomaru sin herir a Yao.

Kyo: Maldito me encargaré yo mismo de ti

Yao: Mi cabeza- cae al suelo

Sesshomaru mira a Inuyasha y le muestra el frasco vacío.

Miroku: Ya lo entiendo, cuando recibió el segundo ataque tomo la pócima, y con ese beso hizo que Yao lo tragara.

Sango: Miroku ayuda a Inuyasha para que Kagome beba la pócima, al parecer si funciona

Kyo¿Qué le hiciste?

En ese justo momento Kagome miró a Yao, perdiendo la atención de la batalla, y no pudo notar que Miroku se acercaba, despojándola de su arco, su única arma

Miroku: Inuyasha hazlo.

Inuyasha: Sí- tomó la botella y se acercó de forma rápida a Kagome y tomándola por sorpresa logra hacer que esta beba en contenido del frasco

Kagome reaccionó de la misma manera que Yao

El enojo de Kyo había superado todo límite, aquella antigua bondad que podía observarse en sus ojos había desaparecido y el poder de las llamas lo rodeaba totalmente.

Kyo: Sesshomaru- en tono sombrío- hoy conocerás el significado de dolor

Kyo tomó sus espadas y empezó a atacar a Sesshomaru quien intentaba defenderse usando a Tokiyin, pero la batalla con Yao lo había dejado exhausto, y muchos de los ataques de Kyo, lograron alcanzarlo.

Naraku: Este es el poder que esperaba que Kyo desarrollara

Sesshomaru se encontraba malherido, no podía tan siquiera ponerse en pie.

Kyo: Este será el final del gran Sesshomaru- dijo lanzándole a Sesshomaru una gran esfera de llamas, un ataque que seguro lo llevaría a la muerte.

Sesshomaru pensando: Este es el fin- mirando la esfera acercarse

Kyo: Muere

Yao¡¡NO!! – Interponiéndose entre Sesshomaru y la esfera de llamas- no dejaré que mueras

Sesshomaru¡Yao!…

El enorme ataque dejó a Yao agonizante tendida frente a Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru triste¿Por qué lo hiciste?

Yao: Tú… desde que te conocí… algo… me dijo… que llegaría este momento….Nunca pude ayudar a mi madre… era muy débil… pero al conocerte… fue como sí… un poder más allá de este mundo… se hubiera liberado en mí… por primera vez… sentí ese calor…. esa fuerza… ese sentimiento…

Sesshomaru: Yao…

Yao: Me alegra… que por fin… pude… regresar… ese favor… tu me diste… una nueva razón de vivir, fue como sí empezara de nuevo…. ahora te doy la oportunidad de vivir… a pesar de… que me hubiera gustado… ver el cielo estrellado… junto a ti… una vez más

Sesshomaru: No morirás Yao…

Yao: Es tarde… Sesshomaru…. Solo quiero que sepas que… yo…

Sesshomaru: No digas nada, debemos curarte

Yao con sus últimas fuerzas: te amo…

Sesshomaru por primera ves desde hace mucho tiempo lloró, había perdido a una de las personas mas amadas.

Sesshomaru llorando: Pagaras lo que haz hecho… -sus ojos se tornaron rojos y…

Kyo volviendo a la normalidad y observando lo que había causado¿Qué hice?

Inuyasha: Kagome¿Estas bien, recuerdas todo?

Kagome: Si… y siento haberte lastimado

Inuyasha: No te preocupes

Kagome¿Qué pasó con Yao?

Inuyasha tornándose triste: Yao… murió.

Sesshomaru trasformándose en monstruo: PAGARÁS LO QUE HAZ HECHO

Sesshomaru empezó a atacar a Kyo con todo su poder mas este no se defendía, parecía estar en otro mundo.

Kyo con voz sombría: Espera… yo lo hice y debo pagar…

Kyo viendo a Naraku: Esto querías, que mi odio creciera y perdiera el control así mi poder estaría al máximo, sin importar mi opinión o si lastimaba a alguien… tú eres el que debe pagar

Naraku: No te metas conmigo Kyo, no te conviene

Kyo: No me interesa, Yao está muerta, tú sabías que yo estaba enamorado de ella y me hiciste matarla

Naraku: Yo no te hice matarla… tu odio por Sesshomaru, por que él era el dueño del corazón de Yao, te segó y te hizo destruir aquello por lo que luchabas, la mujer que amabas.

Kyo: Tienes razón fue mi culpa…- mira a Kagome- Sacerdotisa – le lanza la gema de las almas- cuídala, puede que algún día te de ventaja sobre Naraku

Kagome ataja la gema: Claro- pensando: Kyo tiene un buen corazón a pesar de ser parte de Naraku.

Kyo se acercó hasta donde se encontraba Naraku: Ahora entiendo… tú eres el mal

Naraku: Tu mayor debilidad son tus sentimientos

Kyo: El poder que querías… pues es momento que lo tomes- desenvaina sus dos espadas y empieza a luchar con Naraku acusándole varias heridas graves.

Naraku: Tonto… Yo te cree

Kyo: Lo sé y te destruiré- lo ataca con su espada, mas Naraku se la arrebata y se la clava en el corazón

Naraku: No morirás… y absorberé de nuevo tus poderes

Kyo gravemente herido y sangrando: No lo creo- sonríe- Sacerdotisa lánzame una de tus flechas, por favor

Kagome: Pero… Deacuerdo, toma su arco y se prepara para lanzar

Naraku: No seas tonto

Kyo toma a Naraku por los brazos y lo pone en el curso de la flecha: LANZALA

Kagome lanza una flecha con gran poder que atraviesa a Naraku y a Kyo.

Naraku: Maldito…

Kyo: Creíste que… me podías utilizar…

Naraku: Te mataré… pero yo no moriré

Kyo¡¿Qué?!

Naraku: No lo sabrás nunca, eres un testarudo… debiste permanecer conmigo…

Naraku se voltea y con su poder desintegra totalmente a Kyo, y después de ese ataque Naraku y sus subordinados desaparecen sin dejar huella.

Kagome¿Por qué lo hizo?

Sango: Al parecer era la única parte de Naraku que poseía un corazón…

Miroku: Y quiso expiar su pecado… sabía que tenía que pagar por haber matado a Yao, y decidió entregarse a la muerte en las manos de Naraku

Inuyasha: Y debilitó a Naraku… ja, nunca creí que ese tal Kyo nos sirviera de algo al final

Kagome triste: Si… pero el precio fue muy alto- mirando a Sesshomaru quien miraba el cuerpo sin vida de Yao

Sango: Es mejor dejarlo… debe sentirse muy mal

Sesshomaru: No necesito tu compasión humana…- a pesar de su aparente odio, su mirada expresaba una gran tristeza, nunca vista en aquellos ojos ambarinos.

Inuyasha: Azura y los otros se acercan

Azura se apresuró en llegar, mas se encontró con la triste escena de muerte y batalla

Azura: Hija- empezando a llorar…

Kagome acercándose a Azura: Yao recobró la memoria en los últimos momentos, y protegió a Sesshomaru del fatal ataque de Kyo… y esto provoco su…- tornándose melancólica

Azura cayendo en un mar de lágrimas sobre el cuerpo sin vida de su hermosa hija.

Sesshomaru se encontraba cabizbajo y de sus hojas continuamente surgían lágrimas de crudo dolor.

Kagome: Sra. Azura, tome – triste y empezando a llorar- esto… me lo dio Kyo, y prefiero que usted lo guarde

Azura mirando la gema: La gema de las almas… Kyo fue muy considerado

Inuyasha¿A que se refiere?

Azura: Esta gema es muy poderosa para el que sepa usarla – mira a Sesshomaru- además- recobrando la alegría- es una de las piezas para el ritual del Cordis Resurgo (corazón resucitado)

Miroku: Ese ritual solo ha sido practicado una vez, además se debe realizar en el monte de la esperanza, que esta rodeado de una suprema pureza.

Azura: Haré hasta lo imposible para recobrar a mi hija

Inuyasha: Lo haremos juntos

Sesshomaru¿Qué más se necesita para ese ritual?

Azura: El cuerpo de Yao y el collar de hielo que Yao porta en su cuello

Sango: Si queremos llegar antes de que el cuerpo se descomponga debemos partir ahora

Azura: Deacuerdo

Partieron de hacia en monte de la esperanza, pero al final del día se detuvieron a acampar; el cuerpo de Yao era vigilado y apreciado por Sesshomaru, el cuerpo no había sufrido casi ningún daño. Sus manos y costados estaban heridos, pero su cara estaba intacta, blanca y tersa cual muñeca de porcelana.

Azura acercándose a Sesshomaru: Ya has perdido a dos personas importantes para ti ¿cierto?- sentándose junto a él

Sesshomaru: Te refieres a mi madre…

Azura: Rumiko… desde que te vi sabía que eras su hijo- melancólica- tus ojos, tus marcas, incluso tu poder es reflejo de tu madre

Sesshomaru desafiante¿Cómo sabes eso?

Azura: Yo conocía a tu madre, recuerdo que ella se perdió en la región Ongy mucho tiempo atrás… ella era hermosa pero no sabía nada de cómo sobrevivir en el hielo, se lo dije varias veces… fuimos buenas amigas aunque ella desaprobó que yo amara a un humano, pero siempre me apoyó. Cuando murió entristecí mucho, pero no podía demostrarlo, debía de encargarme de la hija que llevaba en el vientre.

Sesshomaru: Nunca lo dijiste

Azura: Ni siquiera Yao lo sabía… por cierto vine a entregarte esto – le entrega un té- te ayudará a recobrar las energías… además debo vendar las heridas de mi hija.

Partieron al día siguiente a primera hora y llegaron al monte ya cuando oscurecía. La barrera que protegía en sagrado monte era muy fuerte para Shipo y Kirara.

Sango: Es peligroso que Rin entre, además Shipo y Kirara están muy débiles

Sesshomaru: Jaken… cuida a Rin

Azura: No es necesario que todos subamos… Miroku, Sango ustedes pueden quedarse, necesitamos a Colmillo de Acero y las manos de una sacerdotisa,

Kagome: Claro, Inuyasha y yo ayudaremos

Sango: Pero ustedes son monstruos¿Cómo es posible que el campo no les afecte?

Azura: Pensé en eso… Kagome por favor trata de concentrar tu poder de purificación en estos cristales

Kagome: Lo intentaré

Al parecer los cristales absorbían la pureza que Kagome generaba.

Azura: Simplemente manténgalo en su mano y no serán afectados por la barrera.

Subieron la montaña, mas cuando se encontraban cerca de su punto más alto se toparon con un campo de energía que Inuyasha deshizo fácilmente con su espada. Cuando el campo de energía desapareció dejo ver unas grandes puertas de piedra con varias inscripciones y justo en medio la figura de unas manos.

Kagome¿Que es esto?

Azura: Kagome, ves esas marcas en las puertas, coloca tus manos allí por favor

Kagome: Claro… - colocó las manos y las puertas empezaron a brillar y se abrieron lentamente, mas Kagome, calló al suelo agotada

Inuyasha¡Kagome! – Acercándose a ella- ¿Qué pasa?

Azura: Tranquilízate Inuyasha, simplemente ha perdido sus energías, la puerta ha absorbido sus poderes y sentimientos puros, y esa era la única forma de llegar, pero no te preocupes, se recuperara.

Inuyasha: Me quedaré aquí con ella

Azura: Esperaba que dijeras eso

Azura y Sesshomaru, quien cargaba el cuerpo de Yao, entran a través de las puertas y llegan a la sima, donde se encontraba una roca ceremonial y un pedestal.

Azura: Coloca a mi hija en la roca y quítale en collar del espejo

Sesshomaru siguió las instrucciones. Mientras tanto Azura colocaba la gema de las almas en el pedestal, mas tarde coloco allí mismo el collar de Yao.

Sesshomaru: Que debemos hacer

Azura: Necesitamos ayuda del otro mundo para encontrar sus alma, así que invocaré a un pasante, de gran poder y que ya conocemos

Sesshomaru miró a Azura con un poco de desconfianza

Azura: _"En este lugar, bajo el manto de pureza, que se conceda el poder a quien mi corazón manda" _

Ambas gemas brillaron y se unieron para formar una especie de portal con la forma de un espejo de hielo posado sobre el fuego negro. Del espejo surgió una luz que poco a poco cobro la forma de alguien ya conocido

Sesshomaru: … es


	9. El renacer del amor

Hola espero les guste este capitulo no es tan largo como otros pero es.. lindo, bueno eso lo interpretarán ustedes. Por fa manden sus reviews para seguir con este fan fic. Bye Bye

* * *

Capitulo IX

Del espejo surgió una luz que poco a poco cobro la forma de alguien ya conocido

Sesshomaru: … es

Azura: Me agrada verte Rumiko

Una mujer, mejor dicho un demonio de cabellos grises y la misma luna que llevaba en la frente Sesshomaru.

Rumiko: Azura… - mirando a Sesshomaru- Hijo- se acerca- haz crecido mucho, te haz convertido en todo un demonio- acaricia su cara- mi querido Sesshomaru

Sesshomaru: Madre- muy sorprendido pero a la vez alegre, estaba frente a sus ojos aquella madre que alguna vez el vio morir

Rumiko¿Pero que hago aquí?

Azura: Pues es una larga historia pero lo principal es que tu hijo se enamoró de mi hija

Rumiko dibujando una sonrisa en su cara¡Que hermosa coincidencia! Pensar que nuestros hijos se enamorarían, a pesar de que nunca supieron lo unidas que éramos.

Azura: Pero…

Sesshomaru sólo miraba la escena no podía creer que su madre estuviera allí

Azura: Mi hija ha muerto y…

Rumiko: Vas a practicar el ritual de nuevo y para eso me necesitas

Sesshomaru¿de nuevo?

Rumiko: Veo que tu padre no te lo dijo

Sesshomaru acercándose: Decirme que- en tono frío

Rumiko: Pocas horas después de que nacieras un grupo de monstruos atacaron a tu padre y liberaron una gran cantidad de veneno y… no pude hacer nada para protegerte, lloré durante un día entero por tu muerte hasta que Azura me indico como podía revivirte y no dude en hacerlo, y me alegro de haberlo hecho…

Sesshomaru mostró una leve sonrisa.

Rumiko: Ahora debo ir a buscar el alma de Yao… déjame ver su cuerpo

Azura: Esta en la roca

Rumiko se acerca al cuerpo de Yao: Es hermosa, pero es… híbrida- sonríe y piensa: nunca pensé que encontraras el verdadero amor en una híbrida

Sesshomaru: Madre te encargo la encuentres

Rumiko: Claro, ahora conozco su rostro

Azura: Te deseo suerte amiga

Rumiko atraviesa el espejo y sale en busca del alma de Yao.

Sesshomaru¿Qué hacemos ahora?

Azura: Simplemente esperar

En el otro mundo…

Rumiko: Yao esta cerca de aquí, será fácil encontrarla

Después de unos minutos Rumiko logro encontrarla.

Rumiko¿Yao?

Yao¿Quién eres? un momento… esa marca en tu cara….

Rumiko: Soy la madre de Sesshomaru, mi nombre es Rumiko

Yao: Sabía que me recordabas a alguien-entristece

Rumiko: Acompáñame, aun tienes una oportunidad de vivir.

Yao¡¿Qué?!

Rumiko: Solo acompáñame

Yao: Si- siguiéndola

Rumiko: Sabías que tu madre y yo fuimos muy buenas amigas- dijo para entablar conversación y conocerla mejor.

Yao: Mi madre me comento acerca de que había tenido una muy buena amiga, pero no sabía que era la madre de… Sesshomaru- dijo con cierta ternura

Rumiko: En realidad está enamorada-pensó- Me pareció una divertida coincidencia…

Yao sonrió: Sra. Rumiko…

Rumiko se detiene y la mira con calidez¿Qué quieres preguntarme?

Yao¿Qué… que fue lo que le prometió a Sesshomaru… pues antes de… morir?

Rumiko: La promesa… pues le prometí que el primer hijo que obtuviera de su verdadero amor obtendría mis poderes… y por lo que veo no han engendrado descendencia – sonríe

Yao apenada por el comentario: Ya veo… y lo de la descendencia se debe a mi sello… me impide explotar mi poder y… pues lo de la descendencia

Rumiko: Odio los sellos mágicos… ¿te lo impuso tu padre cierto?

Yao: Si

Rumiko: Seguro lo hizo para cuidarte

Yao: Eso creo, aunque me ha causado muchos problemas

Rumiko: Sabes… me alegra que fueras tú

Yao¿A que se refiere?

Rumiko sonriendo: Me alegra que seas tú de quien se haya enamorado mi hijo Sesshomaru – con una mirada nostálgica

Yao sorprendida y a la vez alegre: Gracias señora Rumiko

Mientras tanto en el mundo de los vivos Sesshomaru y Azura esperaban alguna señal de Yao o Rumiko.

Azura: Eres impaciente

Sesshomaru la miró de una forma fría.

Azura: Te volviste así desde que tu madre murió ¿cierto?

Sesshomaru¿A que te refieres?

Azura: Frío, despiadado, orgulloso

Sesshomaru indignado: No te incumbe

Azura: Rumiko me había comentado que eras un niño callado y tímido, pero que la mayoría del tiempo mostraba una hermosa sonrisa y perdiste esa sonrisa al morir tu madre

Sesshomaru¡Cállate!

Azura: Acéptalo Sesshomaru extrañabas a tu madre

Sesshomaru: Si… la extrañaba- en un tono muy suave

Azura: Pues mira el espejo…

El espejo reflejaba a las dos mujeres mas amadas por Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru: Ahí están- pensando

Yao: Sra. Rumiko que esa abertura

Rumiko: Tu ruta de salida de aquí

Yao: Eso significa volver a la vida con…

Rumiko: …Sesshomaru

Yao sonrojada y en voz baja: Si

Rumiko: Alguien se acerca

Yao: Esa presencia… K… Kyo

Rumiko¿Kyo¿Fue quien te envió aquí?

Yao se volteo y una llamarada dio a conocer la figura de Kyo

Yao enojada y un poco asustada: Kyo ¿Qué haces aquí?

Kyo: Yao… perdóname

Sesshomaru mirando a través del espejo: Maldito…

Azura: Hija…

Yao: Tu me quitaste mi vida, mi alegría, mi… todo

Kyo: Yao yo no quise Naraku lo planeo

Yao acercándose: Tú intentaste matar a Sesshomaru

Kyo: yo…

Yao ((empezando a llorar)) Me causaste el peor dolor que alguna vez he sentido, destruiste mi cuerpo… ME ASECINASTE

Kyo bajando la cabeza: Yao

Yao: Solo vete…

Kyo levantando el rostro que revelaba algunas lágrimas: Yo nunca quise matarte, no te preguntas porque estoy aquí

Yao sorprendida por la reacción de Kyo: Supongo Sesshomaru te elimino…

Kyo: Hice que me asesinaran para poder pagar el pecado que había cometido

Yao: Kyo…

Kyo: La única razón por la que quería asesinar a Sesshomaru… es porque él te tenía y ese era mi deseo

Sesshomaru con mirada de odio observaba la confesión de Kyo.

Yao no sabía que decir, simplemente se volteo

Kyo tomó su mano, la volteo y realizo lo que hace mucho había deseado, besarla.

Sesshomaru no pudo soportar la acción de Kyo, sentía como su sangre hervía.

Yao: Kyo… no sabía… que sentías… eso…

Rumiko: Yao, debemos irnos

Kyo: Supongo te volveré a ver algún día

Yao: … Claro (sonríe)

Llegan al espejo, donde se podía observar el rostro de Sesshomaru

Yao¿Sesshomaru?- toca el espejo, mas este la electrocutó

Rumiko: No puedes traspasarlo aún, espera un poco más.

Yao: Si

Rumiko salió del espejo: Ahora es tu turno Azura

Sesshomaru sólo miraba expectante y ansioso de tener a Yao otra vez en sus brazos.

Azura: Sí… - colocando sus manos en el pedestal debajo del espejo- "_Vita eravate ritorni da essere, quel resurge il corpo ed anima di questo essere" _(Vida eras vuelve a ser, que resurja el cuerpo y alma de este ser)

El cuerpo de Yao empezó a brillar y lentamente fue suspendido en el aire. El espejo se fragmento en mil pedazos que empezaron a rodear el cuerpo de la híbrida y a fusionarse con este. Luego de un minuto la luz desapareció y el cuerpo de Yao fue dejado cuidadosamente en el mismo lugar donde se encontraba.

Azura: Listo…

Sesshomaru apresurándose a ver a Yao¿Yao?

Yao despertando¿Sesshomaru?

Sesshomaru mostrando una sonrisa: Tonta híbrida

Yao abrazando a Sesshomaru: Pensé que nunca volvería a verte – susurrando a su oído

Sesshomaru ayudó a Yao a bajar de la roca, mas sus piernas aún se mostraban torpes provocando un tropiezo que dejó su cara a sólo centímetros de distancia.

Yao: Perdona…

Sesshomaru: Yao…-acariciando su cara y poniéndola cada vez más cerca hasta que sus labios se encontraron en un tierno beso

Yao con una sonrisa: Gracias

Azura: Hija…

Yao dejando a Sesshomaru para ir a abrazar a su madre

Rumiko dirigiéndose a su hijo: Sesshomaru

Sesshomaru: Madre

Rumiko: Me alegra que encontraras a una chica tan buena como Yao

Sesshomaru: Es lo que nunca esperaste ¿cierto?

Rumiko sonriendo: Sí… pero lo que me importa es verte feliz

Sesshomaru con una pequeña sonrisa: madre…

Azura: Lamento interrumpir pero Rumiko…

Rumiko: Si, mi tiempo aquí ha terminado… -abrazando a Azura- Cuento contigo para mantenerlos unidos amiga

Azura: Por supuesto…

Rumiko dirigiéndose a Yao: Cuida de mi hijo- abrazándola- sé que lo harás muy feliz

Yao sonriendo: Sí

Rumiko: Y tu hijo no olvides tu sonrisa- abrazándolo- Cuídate y cuídala hijo

Sesshomaru: Sí madre…

Rumiko antes de marcharse: Recuerden mi promesa, hasta pronto…- desvaneciéndose

Azura: Nosotros también debemos marcharnos

Yao tomando la mano de Sesshomaru: Sí

Los tres regresaron hasta la puerta donde se encontraban Kagome e Inuyasha

Kagome: Yao...

Yao: Kagome… y si no me equivoco tu eres Inuyasha, el hermano menor de Sesshomaru

Inuyasha: Ja… él no es mi hermano

Yao sonriendo: Se parecen mucho- pensó

Azura: Vámonos

Regresaron con los otros quienes también se mostraron alegres al ver que Yao estaba viva.

Jaken: Señorita Yao

Yao sonriendo: Jaken… y ¿quien eres tu pequeña?

Rin: Mi nombre es Rin

Yao: Te ablandaste mucho Sesshomaru… - agachándose a la altura de Rin- Pues Rin mi nombre es Yao

Kagome: Yao ellos son Miroku, Sango, Shipou y Kirara

Yao: Es un placer

Miroku: El placer es mío

Sango: Es un gusto que estés bien

Inuyasha pensando: Es bastante amable para estar con… Sesshomaru

Yao: Puedo preguntar… que pasó con… Naraku

Kagome: Sigue vivo… pero Kyo…

Yao: Murió… lo sé, el otro mundo no es tan grande

Sesshomaru: Es tiempo de irnos

Kagome: Pero…

Sesshomaru: Era una alianza temporal, humana

Jaken: Señorita Yao¿viajará con nosotros a partir de ahora?

Yao: Eso creo… si esta bien contigo Sesshomaru

Rin: Señora Azura ¿usted también vendrá con nosotros?

Sesshomaru: Sólo vámonos, no soporto un minuto más con tonto de Inuyasha

Yao: Kagome, chicos gracias

Kagome: No tienes que… te veremos luego, de seguro nuestros caminos se cruzaran de nuevo

Miroku: Tengo fe en ello

Sango: Su excelencia- un poco enfadada

Inuyasha: Sólo vete o Sesshomaru te dejará atrás

Yao y Azura: Hasta pronto

Después de eso Yao corrió un poco para alcanzar a Sesshomaru y tomando su mano caminó junto a él mientras se alejaban.

Kagome: Yao es afortunada…

Inuyasha: No lo creo, tener que soportar a Sesshomaru

Kagome: No es por eso es…el amor que se tienen es muy fuerte incluso a pesar de todos los problemas…

Inuyasha: Kagome…

Anocheció, era la primera noche de Yao y Sesshomaru juntos después de tanto tiempo.

Rin: Señorita Yao

Yao: Si Rin

Rin¿Usted se convertirá en la esposa del amo Sesshomaru verdad?

Yao sonrojada: Deberías preguntárselo a él

Azura interrumpiendo: Rin es hora de dormir ven conmigo

Rin: Sí- sonriendo

Sesshomaru: Yao… ven conmigo

Yao asintió con la cabeza y lo siguió

Sesshomaru la guió hasta una laguna a cierta distancia de donde estaban acampando

Yao¿Sabías que esto estaba aquí?- con una sonrisa curiosa

Sesshomaru: Sí… pensé que querrías ver las estrellas conmigo una vez más

Yao recordando esas palabras de cuando se despidió de Sesshomaru: Sesshomaru- con lágrimas a punto de salir de sus ojos y abrazándolo

Sesshomaru abrazándola más fuerte: Yao…

Yao empezando a llorar: Te extrañé tanto

Sesshomaru no pronunció una sola palabra, solo acercó sus labios a los de Yao y antes de besarla susurró: "Yo también… te amo"

Se sentaron en el césped a ver las estrellas, Yao recostada en el pecho de Sesshomaru y este rodeándola con sus brazos, ahora que la tenía de nuevo no pensaba perderla. Pero ambos a pesar de la ausencia de palabras sentían alivio y alegría de sentir cerca al otro después de tanto, era como si sólo ellos existieran, nada ni nadie más. Sólo había una palabra para describir eso… amor.


	10. La calma antes de la tormenta

Aqui les presento el decimo capitulo de este fan fic, donde empiezan a desarrollarse los problemas. Espero les guste y xfa dejen sus reviews para saber lo que piensan.

* * *

Capitulo X

Mientras Yao y Sesshomaru descansaban en su propio cuento de hadas, Naraku estaba recuperándose de sus heridas pero no sin idear un nuevo plan para deshacerse de las molestas alimañas que representaban los hermanos.

Hakudoshi sentado junto a Naraku quien llevaba vendajes en su cuerpo: Te dije que no podíamos confiar en un tonto como Kyo, y… así es como resulta

Naraku: Cállate, mi plan no funciono, nunca pensé que tuvieran tanta determinación como para acabar con un hechizo tan complejo como lo era el de la gema de las almas…

Hakudoshi: Deberías intentar que se destrocen entre ellos…

Naraku: Eso es Hakudoshi, para que ocuparnos del trabajo sucio si ellos mismos pueden hacerlo… Sólo es cuestión de tiempo y de colocar cuidadosamente las piezas en su lugar y obtendremos la perla…

Hakudoshi: Y tendremos el "privilegio" de observar como Inuyasha y Sesshomaru se acaban entre ellos… (Risa malvada)

La mañana había llegado y el sol brillaba como nunca, como si toda la naturaleza estuviera en armonía con los sentimientos de aquellos.

Rin¿A dónde vamos amo Sesshomaru?

Yao: Reconozco este lugar, creo que sé a donde nos dirigimos

Jaken: Hace mucho que no visitábamos este lugar ¿cierto amo?

Rin¿Podría alguien decirme?

Yao: Es el lugar donde solía vivir, es un templo antiguo pero muy bueno para acampar allí… también este es el lugar donde Sesshomaru y yo nos conocimos

Rin¡Que romántico!

Sesshomaru mirando a Yao con cierto disgusto: Yao

Azura: Hija sigues siendo incapaz de cerrar la boca…

Yao¡Mamá!- con tono de vergüenza y regaño- Lo siento Sesshomaru

Jaken: Ya llegamos

El templo que alguna vez los había acogido seguía allí, algo afectado por el tiempo y la naturaleza pero era el lugar ideal para quedarse. Todos pasaron la primera parte de la mañana tratando de devolverle ese ambiente habitable al templo, mientras Sesshomaru conseguía algo para almorzar, mas esta vez debían ser grandes cantidades ya que el número de personas había aumentado.

Yao entrando en lo que solía ser la cocina y revisando los cajones: Perfecto, todo lo que necesito esta intacto

Rin¿Lo que necesita para que, señorita Yao?

Azura: Para preparar la comida, es uno de sus fuertes

Yao: Si… y llámame solamente Yao ¿sí?

Rin: Sí… - sonriendo

Sesshomaru entrando con una gran bolsa llena de diversos animales muertos, plantas y frutos: Aquí esta- dijo en su típico tono frío

Yao: Gracias…

Sesshomaru saliendo de la cocina: Como sea

Rin: Puedo ayudar

Yao: En realidad creo que tendremos que ser las 3 las que preparemos esto

Azura: Hija sabes como soy en la cocina

Yao: Lo sé pero necesitamos ayuda ¿No, Rin?

Rin: Por favor Sra. Azura

Azura: Deacuerdo, pero no vuelvas a usar la niña en mi contra

Yao: Lo siento – sonrisa picara- ¿Qué prefieren carne o pescado?

Rin: Carne

Yao: Deacuerdo carne será, podrías pasarme el cuchillo de tu izquierda

Rin: Si- rozando sus manos que estaban frías como el hielo

Azura¿Pasa algo Rin?

Rin¿Puedo preguntar algo?

Yao: Claro

Rin: Ustedes siempre están tan… frías

Azura: Pues somos demonios de las nieves esa es nuestra temperatura

Yao: Bueno yo soy solo mitad demonio pero mi temperatura es igual sólo cuando me convierto en humana

Rin¿Eres humana también?

Yao Si- con una sonrisa en parte triste- Mi padre era humano y en ciertos momentos al mes me convierto en humana, lo verás esta noche

Azura: Lo olvidaba hoy es luna llena

Rin¿El señor Sesshomaru lo sabe?

Yao: Si, aunque creo que le disgusta

Rin: No lo creo, no había estado tan feliz nunca

Yao: Que gusto

Rin¿Y usted señora Azura, no hay momento en que se caliente?

Azura: Pues ahora que lo preguntas sí, pasa con todos los demonios de las nieves, incluso Yao…

Yao¿Qué, madre?

Azura: Pues durante los primeros 3 meses de los 6 de embarazo en nuestra especie la temperatura de la madre aumenta y se calienta

Rin sonriendo: Eso significa que si Yao se calienta es porque va a tener un hijo con el amo Sesshomaru

Yao muy sonrojada¡Mamá! No le llenes la cabeza con ideas… y lo siento Rin creo que por…por el momento no pienso aumentar mi temperatura

Rin intercambiando una sonrisa cómplice con Azura: Deacuerdo

Yao: Sólo cocinen

El día paso rápido entre la preparación de una comida y la otra, ambas deliciosas, y anochecer con el la transformación, por segunda vez desde que la conoció Sesshomaru tuvo que observar a la humana de cabellos negros y ojos celestes.

Yao: Lo ves Rin, esta es mi… mi forma humana

Rin: Te ves igual de linda

Yao sonrojada: Gracias

Rin bostezando: Tengo sueño…

Azura: Ven Rin, te llevaré, así podré terminar el cuento de anoche

Rin sonriendo: Si…

Yao con la mirada puesta en Sesshomaru pero apartándola cuando este la miró: Yo…Yo…- mirando el suelo- iré a tomar un baño

Jaken¿Baño?

Yao: Si, es abastecido por las aguas termales de territorio… y me encargué de limpiarlo esta tarde

Jaken: Aguas termales…-susurrando

Yao: Me marcho… compermiso- dijo encaminándose al baño

Sesshomaru se levantó y planeaba salir del salón

Jaken¿Amo a donde se dirige?

Sesshomaru: No te incumbe- marchándose

Jaken: Que mal disimula ¬¬

Yao entró en el agua caliente, la deliciosa sensación del agua rozando su piel, sólo en su forma humana podía disfrutar del calor del agua. Cerró sus ojos dejando que su cuerpo se relajara, hace tanto que eso no pasaba, y después de todo lo que había pasado con Naraku, ya era tiempo. Súbitamente abrió sus ojos cuando sintió una presencia junto a ella, ahora que era humana sus sentidos no estaban al tanto de todo.

Yao: Se…Sesshomaru- sonrojada

Sesshomaru: Te sorprende

Yao: Yo… yo pensé que… aborrecías mi apariencia humana

Sesshomaru sin mirarla: No es la apariencia que prefiero…

Yao algo triste: Lo se

Sesshomaru: Pero no puedo apartarme de ti

Yao: Sesshomaru

Sesshomaru colocando su brazo alrededor de Yao: No te dejaré sola de nuevo

Yao con lágrimas que inundaban sus ojos deseando salir: En serio… no te importa

Sesshomaru acercándola a su pecho: Sólo debo acostumbrarme

Yao: Eso será difícil para usted señor Sesshomaru

Sesshomaru: Tengo mucho tiempo

Yao acurrucándose en su pecho desnudo y tibio: Toda una vida

Sesshomaru tomando su barbilla: Sí- besándola tiernamente

Yao abrazándolo fuerte: Eres un pervertido lo sabes, como te atreves a entrar si sabes mi estado

Sesshomaru: Eres como cualquier otra humana que haya visto

Yao: Sesshomaru- enfadada y levantándose del agua

Sesshomaru jalándola de nuevo al agua junto a él¿Esta mal?

Yao: Sí… como te…

Sesshomaru interrumpiéndola: No esta mal

Yao¿Qué?

Sesshomaru: No esta mal, porque tú… tú me perteneces

Yao¿Te pertenezco?... eso significa que tú también me perteneces- besándolo

Sesshomaru: Tómalo como quieras… humana – sonriendo

Yao: Tonto demonio- cerrando los ojos cobijada por los brazos de ese "tonto demonio"

Naraku: Hakudoshi… sabes lo que tienes que hacer ahora vete

Hakudoshi: Si- saliendo del castillo con dirección en aquella que era su misión

Naraku: Ha… paso uno completado…

Bajo la luna llena en un rincón del bosque, sentada junto a un gran árbol descansaba la sacerdotisa de arcilla rodeada de sus serpientes.

Kikyo¿Qué quieres¿Para que te ha enviado Naraku?

Hakudoshi saliendo de las sombras: Sólo quería que te diera esto- entregándole un pergamino- te conviene leerlo

Kikyo: No si viene de Naraku

Hakudoshi: Es tu decisión sacerdotisa aunque el destino de muchos… incluido tu amado Inuyasha puede verse afectado por lo que escojas- dijo marchándose del lugar

Kikyo abriendo el pergamino: _"Mi querida muñeca de arcilla, sabía que escogerías leer esto después de la tonta amenaza de Hakudoshi, aunque puede que tenga razón. Supongo has de saber que mi ultimo plan para obtener la perla y deshacerme de esos molestos hermanos falló. Como sea necesito que hagas algo por mí, necesito que me traigas los trozos de la perla de shikon, es tu responsabilidad como la sacerdotisa encargada de ella, además no querría tener que lastimar a tu tonto y querido Inuyasha, a tu hermana Kaede y a todos los humanos a los que les guardas tanto aprecio. Sabes que la mayoría los tiene Kagome pero los que en realidad necesito los que guarda Sesshomaru, fui un tonto al concedérselos y ahora los quiero de vuelta. Enviaré a Kanna por tu respuesta y así ella te indicará donde encontrar a Sesshomaru. Te veré pronto Kikyo"_- arrojando el pergamino- Naraku- pronuncio con despecho

Kanna apareciendo de la nada: Has tomado tu decisión

Kikyo: Supongo es mi responsabilidad- pensamiento: Así podré acabar de una vez por todas con esto y con Naraku- Muéstrame donde esta

Kanna sostuvo el espejo donde aparecía la imagen de Sesshomaru acompañado de una humana, mirando las estrellas.

Kikyo¿Está con una humana?

Kanna: Es Yao…

Kikyo¿Yao?... Ahora recuerdo la chica que Naraku tenía bajo su poder… ¿pero que representa para Sesshomaru?

Kanna: Es… su corazón

Kikyo: Esta enamorado de una… híbrida

Kanna¿Cómo planeas obtener los fragmentos de vuelta?

Kikyo: Aún no lo sé, dudo mucho que acepte entregármelos por las buenas…

Kanna¿Qué harás?

Kikyo: Una batalla no serviría, el es mucho más fuerte… Sólo se me ocurre una cosa que hacer… seducirlo

Kanna: Sesshomaru no es tan ingenuo como Inuyasha

Kikyo: Lo sé, pero es la única forma de obtener los fragmentos de la perla… llévame donde está él

Kanna: Sígueme…

En el templo…

Yao sentada junto a Sesshomaru en su forma humana: Es tarde… -bostezando- en esta apariencia no soy tan resistente, buenas noches Sesshomaru- besando su mejilla

Sesshomaru: Tonta

Yao¿Qué?

Sesshomaru poniéndose en pie para estar a su altura: Es… -levantando su barbilla – patético… eso no es un beso de buenas noches… olvidas quien soy…

Yao sonrojada: Perdona, aún no me acostumbro a tenerte cer…

Sesshomaru la interrumpió besando tiernamente sus labios: Sigues hablando de más

Yao: Lo siento- besándolo de nuevo- buenas noches

Sesshomaru: Buenas noches

Yao se marchó, dejando a Sesshomaru sólo mirando las estrellas. Alrededor de 10 minutos después cuando el hanyou pretendía marcharse, algo llamó su atención.

Sesshomaru: Esa esencia… ¿Qué demonios hace ella aquí?- dijo mientras se alejaba del templo con dirección a ese aroma molestamente familiar

Al poco tiempo llegó a un espacio libre de árboles, no muy lejos del templo.

Sesshomaru¿Qué haces aquí?

Kikyo saliendo de detrás de unos árboles: Tu olfato es mucho mejor que el de Inuyasha

Sesshomaru¿Qué quieres?

Kikyo: Te molesta tanto que este aquí

Sesshomaru: No soporto a los humanos como tú

Kikyo: Si no lo soportas porque llevas a una niña y una híbrida contigo

Sesshomaru tomándola del cuello: Cállate

Kikyo tomando la mano de Sesshomaru: No te conviene matarme

Sesshomaru: No me interesa

Kikyo: Suéltame por favor

Sesshomaru soltandola: Dime que quieres

Kikyo: Simple... a ti, Sesshomaru

Sesshomaru¿Que?

Kikyo: Juntos podemos derrotar a Naraku, tu tienes el poder y yo la debilidad de Naraku

Sesshomaru: No me interesa asociarme contigo sacerdotisa

Kikyo: Si lo deseas, deseas acabar con Naraku después de lo te hizo pasar

Sesshomaru: Mi poder es más que suficiente

Kikyo acercándose: No lo es… Pero conmigo tendrías mayores posibilidades de ganar, Ya que yo conozco su debilidad

Sesshomaru: No te necesito…

Kikyo: No quieres… -colocando una mano en su pecho- vengar el dolor que te hizo pasar al arrebatarte tu corazón

Sesshomaru tomando la mano de de Kikyo y separándola de su pecho: Eso no te incumbe

Kikyo: Pero si deseas venganza… lo puedo ver en tus ojos Sesshomaru

Sesshomaru¿Qué pasaría si acepto?

Kikyo: Pues muchos beneficios te esperan, incluida tu venganza

Sesshomaru¿Qué ganarías tú con esto?

Kikyo: Además de deshacerse de Naraku… puedo pasar tiempo… - recorriendo su pecho traviesamente con su mano- contigo

Sesshomaru: No me toques…

Kikyo: Pues te conviene, nunca lo conseguirás con esa híbrida

Sesshomaru: Eso…

Kikyo: Es cierto y lo sabes Sesshomaru, así que te conviene aceptar este trato…

Sesshomaru dándole la espalda: Deacuerdo, acepto tu trato

Kikyo: Lo sabía

Sesshomaru volteándose y mirándola con una mirada de despecho: Pero no te atrevas a buscar a Yao… si le comentas de esto o le haces algo yo…

Kikyo: Lo sé, seré tu juguete y tú el mío…

Sesshomaru: La próxima vez que nos veamos… debe ser lejos del templo

Kikyo: Lo sé, te enviaré a una de mis serpientes…

Sesshomaru: Ahora vete – dijo alejándose del lugar a gran velocidad

Kikyo: Fue simple

Sesshomaru llegó al templo y entro en la habitación donde Yao descansaba.

Sesshomaru acariciando su mejilla: Lo siento pero… tiene razón…

Mientras tanto esta escena se reflejaba en el espejo de Kanna, deleitando los ojos de Naraku, incluso el gran Sesshomaru había caído en la trampa tentado por sus deseos.

Hakudoshi: Patético

Naraku: Paso dos completado… pronto verán de lo que son capaces… jajaja (risa malvada)


End file.
